The Unexpected Elf
by The Durin Bros Girl
Summary: Elrond's daughter, Kyera, is sick of feeling unwanted and runs away from home. She flees to the Blue Mountains where she meets Kili, Fili, Thorin, and Dis. She lives with the family until one day, Elrond's men come to the village in search of the princess. She is forced to leave the Durin family and lives in the forest. One day, she's travelling in the forest and hears footsteps...
1. The Desperate Escape

**So, I wasn't happy with the way I had written this story the first time, so I'm re-writing it. 2nd time's the charm?**

**Kyera's POV**

It was a silent night, as always. A sliver of moonlight shone through my window and it was just enough for me to see, fortunately. I shoved more clothing into the light brown bag roughly, determined to get out of here. The poor bag looked as if it was about to explode. I pulled on a pair of pants and a loose shirt, tying up my long, wheat-colored hair, pulling on a cloak, hood up and black fingerless gloves, knowing it would be safer to travel as a boy in the forest.

My uncaring family could live fine without me. Not that they need me anyways. I was trouble that they didn't need. I was an "unexpected child" and I needed a new home with adventure and happiness, not calm and boring with meetings and no excitement.

I tiptoed to my door and pressed my ear to it, listening. Hearing nothing, I opened it carefully so it didn't creak. I stuck out my head, looking for guards that might've been lurking in the halls. Seeing that no one was there, I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked through the castle, heading for the nearest exit that led to the forest. Walking as quickly as I could without running, I skidded to a halt as I passed Elrohir and Elladan's room. The pain struck me as I stopped immediately and I almost fell flat on my face. My brother, Elladan, was the only one that cared deeply for me and I never realized how much I would miss him until now. Nevertheless, I had to keep moving and soon enough, I was out the door and into the forest, ready to find my future.

* * *

I've been walking on near the skirts of the forest for three days straight without a bite of food or a wink of sleep, though I could see small houses that looked cozy and warm. I could actually hear the talking and laughter from a few feet away, having such sharp ears. I forced myself to go a bit further and I could see a lush meadow filled with flowers. I wanted to go closer, smell the flowers and find honey and berries to eat, ever so badly, but restrained myself. I couldn't afford to be seen because I knew what village this was; dwarves of the Blue Mountains. They definitely wouldn't like an elf in their village. Finally, I collapsed beneath a wide willow tree, succumbing to sleep. The grass was soft and the dew soaked in my shirt, there was soft chirping from birds...

I blinked open my eyes and sat up. A boy with warm brown eyes and dark hair was watching me. His eyes widened as he saw me sitting up and he ran out the room crying, "Uncle Thorin! Fee! He's awake!", and dashed out of the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. _He? _I touched my head and remembered the hood, pulling it off with the hairband. My sandy blonde hair fell into soft waves down my shoulders. I looked around, taking to the sight of the room. The walls were a soft, golden yellow. The furniture was all dark tan, except for the bed I was on. The bedframe was painted a dim blue and the covers were just a bit lighter. _How long have I been sleeping? _When I had fallen asleep, it was dark out, the sky lit by starts and the moon. Now, it was a bright dawn with streaks of pink and yellow in the sky and wisps of clouds here and there. I got a glimpse out the window, (which was tall and rectangular unlike the windows in the castle, where they were an arc shape) and I saw the willow tree that I had collasped under. Heavy footsteps snapped me out of my shallow thoughts. I averted my eyes to the door, where a dwarf man with raven-black hair stared at me with cold, blue eyes which were almost unforgiving like. Beside him, there were two dwarf boys, one blonde and the other one with the dark hair.

**Earlier That Day**

**Kili's POV**

I woke up, feeling strangely happy. I decided to go out for a walk in the forest and pulled off my night clothes and throwing on breeches and a light blue tunic. Slipping on my boots, I walked out and just as I passed the giant willow tree, I heard a soft breathing sound. _What? _I turned to see a boy around my age, maybe younger, curled up. He had a blue-green hood on covering most of his face, but a few strands of golden hair poked out. His fingertips were scratched up and a quiver was in his arms. I dashed to the house, excited by my new 'finding', and ran into the bedroom Fili and I shared, jumping onto his bed. "Fee! Fee!" I shook him vigorously. "Wake up! Somebody's outside!"

"Kili? Why are you up so early?" He mumbled sleepily, opening one eye.

"Somebody's in the backyard!" I shouted urgently.

He sighed. "Okay, who is it?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "Come with me!" I dragged him out of bed impatiently when he refused to move. I managed to get him to the willow, hoping the boy was still there. Fortunately, he was and Fili looked at him confusedly.

"But, he's asleep. How did you even find him. Or it."

"Not an 'it'! He's breathing! I was going to take a walk and I found _him._"

"Fine," Fili sighed, "you found _him_. Now what?"

"We... we call Uncle Thorin! He'll know what to do."

"Kili, we shouldn't bother Uncle Thorin. You know he came back late from the forge last night."

"But, Mummy went out to the market this morning. We can't go to the market alone." I frowned. "We need Uncle Thorin."

"Fine." Fili finally agreed after a long silence. We went off to Uncle Thorin's room and I heard him mutter, "Mummy's so gonna yell at us when she comes back."

We knocked on Uncle Thorin's room. We heard feet shuffling after knocking three times. The door opened with a creak and there was Uncle Thorin, still in his night clothes. "Good morning." He yawned.

"Uncle Thorin, we saw someone outside, but we're not sure who it is. Could you come out with us?" Fili asked politely.

He tilted his head. "What did they look like?"

"Well, their face was covered by a hood but we could see blonde hair." Fili tilted his head, trying to think of something else to describe the boy. "Small for a boy, too."

Then, Uncle Thorin's eyes hardened and he nodded, walking out of his bedroom. "Where?"

"In the backyard. Behind the willow." Uncle Thorin followed us and I couldn't help but feel proud. I mean, _we were leading Uncle Thorin to an intruder!_

We reached the sleeping figure who was still curled up. Uncle Thorin leaned closer and peeked under his hood, grimacing. In one swift movement, he picked him up and walked back to the house silently, Fili and I trailing.

"What is he doing?" I asked him quietly. Fili shrugged. I'd never seen Uncle Thorin make that face unless he was talking about... _elves. _"It's an elf!" I whispered.

"How do you know?" Fili asked curiously.

"Because, Uncle Thorin never makes that face unless he talks about them." I paused, trying to think of something insulting but all I came up with was, "that dirty race."

Fili nodded in agreement. "Dirty race."

* * *

As we walked back into the bedroom with Uncle Thorin this time, there was no girl. In his spot, sat a pretty girl with long golden hair. I felt my face heat up, remembering I had thought it was a boy. _I thought 'his' eyelashes were too long._ Fili smirked at me and I stuck my tongue back at him.

"Boys, go to the living room. And stay there." Uncle Thorin commanded, keeping his eyes on her.

We nodded and as we reached the living room, out of earshot, Fili couldn't hold it in anymore. "Some boy," he said in between fits of laughter.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for those who have already read this. Xoxo.**


	2. A Short Interrogation

**Hey there! So, here's the next chapter... Not much to say. **

**Kyera's POV**

"Boys, go to the living room. And stay there." The man said in a low voice. The boys ran out of the room and off somewhere down the hall.

I sat there, frightened and stayed completely silent as we looked at each other. _Where am I?_ I wanted to ask. _How did I end up in your home?_ Dwarves and elves did _not _get along and this could go downhill. _Fast. _I opened my mouth, but no words came out and I probably looked like a fish, so I clamped it shut and he continued to look me over.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I-I don't know! What am I doing here?" I blurted out instantly, covering my mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief. "You were out there, behind that tree, asleep! Are you some kind of spy the elves had sent out?"

"No!" I shouted. "Never." I took a breath. "I would never be a spy for them."

"What's your name?"

"Kyera. Kyera, daughter of Elrond."

This was enough to take him off guard and his eyes flickered to the ground before looking back up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" I was cut-off by the sound of the front door creaking open.

"I'm ho-ome!" A voice sang. The woman's voice was low and melodic, a beautiful sound that made each word sound like music.

I heard two pairs of feet running down the hall followed by a chorus of, "Hello Mummy! We have someone in the guest room. Uncle Thorin's in there, too!"

"Oh, well let's take a look, shall we?" I could hear footsteps nearing the door and Thorin's head turned.

"Thorin, is someone here?" She asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Yes, Dis," He growled. "An elf from Rivendell, apparently." He eyed me.

"Oh really? Can I see?" She pushed past him and then I saw a pretty woman, a bit younger than Thorin. She had the same raven-black locks but her eyes were a bright brown, like the other boy's. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello!"

"H-hi." My eyes fell to the covers.

"Aren't you adorable..." She cooed and sat next to me. She _wrapped her arms around me and pulled me onto her lap. _The boys popped from both sides of Thorin and hopped onto the other bed across from us.

"Yes," The blonde wagged his brows at the dark-haired one. "Very adorable. Wouldn't you agree, Kee?" _Kee? Funny name for a dwarf._

'Kee' grumbled something and his face flushed.

"Well," Even Thorin was hiding a smile. "Now that you've all settled in, where was I?"

"Where were you what?" The woman, Dis, laughed.

He huffed a bit, shaking his head. _These two look alike... If their not wed, they must be related. _I looked between them. _It's very plausible. _"I was asking more about where she's from." He looked back at me. "Now, why did you come here?"

"I didn't choose this place on purpose." I muttered. "I happend to fall asleep there. I think you would know how far Rivendell is from here. If you don't, I would-"

"It's about four to five days walk." He answered immediately.

I smiled. "Not if you travel by tree half the way."

"Travel by tree? What do you mean?" 'Kee' asked.

"Oh, have you ever climbed a tree? It's a lot of fun, y'know. If you-"

"So, you travelled by tree and ended up here. But, why would you run from Rivendell in the first place?"

I looked him in the eye this time. "Because, they never cared for me. It was always 'go to the maid this' or 'I'm too busy, go talk to-.'" I shook my head. "And the meetings I were forced to go to were boring. I wanted a more exciting life and I was expecting to live alone for the rest of my life, but then, someone brought me in here and started asking me about things and blaming me for things that were clearly out of my control."

**Thorin's POV**

Dis looked at me, shaking her head. "Were you?" She mouthed.

I bit the inside of my mouth, giving one nod. She was right, even though I hated to admit it. I tried to blame her for something she didn't know of. The bow and arrows were for defense purposes, not to launch an attack and she was a mere child, younger than Kili, probably.

"You're right." I looked at the girl. In my sister's lap, she looked even more ragged and tired. Her face was impossibly pale and yet she hadn't said anything about food. Though she was an elf, I suddenly felt pity for her.

"Kili," I looked at my dark-haired nephew. "Go get her some berries from the meadow." Elves were strict vegetarians, being very good friends to animals. Rubbish if you ask me.

"B-berries? Okay..." He walked past me and left.

"Fili," I looked at my fair-haired nephew. "Water." Fili nodded and left quickly.

My sister and the elf were talking and they both burst into giggles. The girl's laughter was a soft and high, bell-like sound.

"Kyera, if you wish, you could stay with us." I could recognize the hidden pity in Dis' voice. She was soft when it came to the young homeless.

I tried to shake my head as the elf looked out the window. "No," I mouthed to Dis. "No!"

"How about this bedroom?" She offered, ignoring me completely.

The elf said nothing, still looking outside.

"Do you want to go outside?"

She gave a small nod, a slight smile spreading across her lips. "Yes, please." She almost pleaded.

Dis nodded and placed the girl on the ground. The elf wobbled a bit as she walked past me, weak from not eating for a while.

As soon as she had found the front door and left, I turned my eyes towards Dis who was smiling, pleased with herself.

**Dis' POV**

I watched the poor little elf go off in a daze. _She needed a nice home, _I thought to myself._ And this will be the one._

But it seemed my elder brother had other ideas because right after she left he hissed, "Dis! Have you gone mad?! She's an elf! Elrond's daughter! He'll hunt down her down no matter where she goes!"

"Thorin," I said evenly, trying to convince him. "She has no where to go, no where to stay, which is why I think we should adopt her. She may be an elf, but can't you show some sympathy towards her? She's in a small village full of dwarves, staying with people who may or may not bring harm to her, yet she trusts us. Isn't her trust enough for you?"

Thorin sighed and grumbled something inaudible. Finally he asked, "How long do you plan to keep her?"

I smiled brightly. _He finally allows me to decide things on my own!_ "A decade or two."

"A decade?!" He fumed instantly.

I stared at him confusedly. "She looks sick and tired, Thorin, not to mention she's probably younger than Kili. She needs someone to love and care for her and if her parents won't, I will."

"What will the people of the village say?" He groaned. "'The princess of Erebor adopted an elf, the people who betrayed her brother, father, and grandfather, who betrayed the dwarves of Erebor.' Can I just-"

"'Her people', Thorin. Not her. She had nothing to do with it, so, please don't argue with me any longer. Trust me, she will behave herself." I felt really upset that he would even think of that. But then again, for my elder brother, though, it's inevitable to thinking of an elf without thinking of the day Smaug took over the Lonely Mountain. He's a particularly stubborn dwarf and hardly forgives, nevermind forget.

He sighed and nodded in defeat. "Okay, you've made your decision, I guess." He paused and gave me a long look. "But, Dis, I want nothing to do with that elf."

I looked down and frowned a bit. _I thought Thorin would've been a bit more supportive of Kyera._ I thought sadly, but I nodded quickly and pasted on a smile. "Fair enough."

**Yay! It's been decided! M'kay, soooooo, if you need anything cleared up, don't be afraid to ask and reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. The Toymakers

**New chapter! :D**

**Kyera's POV**

I heard the clanking of pots and pans and blinked open my eyes. It was dawn and the sun shined through the window. I stretched, yawning. _Maybe someone's cooking. Probably Dis! _I jumped off the bed with a big smile and ran into the kitchen where Dis was cooking.

"'Morning Dis!" I chirped.

"Oh, good morning love." She turned around. "What are you doing up so early?"

_This is early...? We used to wake up before dawn... _"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted some help."

"Oh, that would be nice." She gave me a grateful smile.

I walked next to her and she handed me her cookbook. She must've recorded all her recipes. The writing is very neat and easy to read (she wrote in the common tongue). The page that it's open to says: Deer stew and I nod, reading it through. This recipe looks fairly easy. Though, I don't usually eat meat (I've been raised as a vegetarian), I guess it would be delicious. Dis had laid out all the ingredients on the counter already and I picked up an onion. My eyes watered as I peeled and I kept wiping with my face with my sleeve.

After peeling, everything was easy. I played with the spices, testing each one and trying to get the most of the flavour by adding other things that weren't part of the recipe. We dumped everything into the pot and set it over the hearth.

"Have you cooked before, Kyera?" She asked offering me a high-five.

"No, father thought it was a waste of time." Our hands made a loud clap. "But, I like cooking. It's fun!"

**Thorin's POV**

I heard a soft knock at my door. I pulled on my nightshirt and opened the door to find the small elf, head bent all the way up to look at me. The smell of stew wafted into the room and my mouth watered. "G-good morning, T-Thorin," she stuttered, fear in her voice. "I-It's breakfast t-time."

I didn't exactly like her, but I didn't want her to feel frightened either, so I ruffled her hair and closed my bedroom with the other hand. "Okay. Let's go."

She kept her head down the whole way and when we got to the kitchen, the boys were scarfing down their food. I could see steamlines waving, but they didn't seem to notice. Dis was across from them, looking amused. "Kili! Fili! Slow down! You might choke!" She laughed.

Kyera slipped from beside me and sat at the table beside Dis. She poked at the stew, trying to hide her disgust.

I sat at the end of the table, Fili and Dis both sides of me. _Had I not promised myself to hate elves my whole life? Had they not betrayed me when my people were in need? _I thought, taking a bite of stew, which was delicious, but I didn't pay much attention to the taste. I glanced at Kyera, who was staring at the spoon of deer. I coughed, covering my chuckle. _Raised as a vegetarian, like a normal elf. A normal elf. Is she a normal elf? She didn't act like one._ She took a small bite, trying to decide whether it tasted good or not. _She seemed trustworthy and kind, but could she be acting? Well, she hadn't brought a weapon with her except for the bow. _

I tilted my head, finally tasting the stew. "Dis, this is really good."

"Oh, don't tell me that. Tell Kyera." She smiled.

I nearly choked. "You let an elf cook?" I whispered furiously. "What if she poisoned it?"

"Dis was watching me the whole time. I would never poison it." She said quietly and I instantly felt bad. She went out the back door and closed it gently.

My sister-sons glared menacingly at me. "Why would you do that, Uncle?" Fili shook his head and walked out of the door. Kili made a sound of disgust and followed.

"Really Thorin? We were having a perfect breakfast. Why? You know elves have good hearing." She paused for a moment before asking softly,"do you know how hard she worked on this stew? This was her first time cooking and she did amazing. I was watching the whole time. You really can't let go of the past, can you?" Her eyes filled and she left.

I covered my face and sighed, sitting there for a long time. _Better go find them, I guess._ I went into the marketplace and found Kili and Fili. They were both looked upset.

"We didn't find her, Uncle!" Kili frowned.

"Let's go somewhere else. Maybe she's in the forest." Fili suggested.

_Maybe. If we didn't find that elf, Dis would kill me, _I thought as we headed to the forest.

**Kyera's POV**

"Hello lass." A man with a floppy hat smiled at me as I walked into the toy house. A man with an axe in his head grunted as he whittled in the corner.

"H-hello, Misters." I gave a nervous smile.

_"Where are your parents?"_ The man with the axe in his head looked up. He was speaking in Khuzdul. I knew some of the tongue from reading old books that were very carefully hidden in the castle, but not impossible to find.

"He asked where-" The floppy hat man went to translate.

_"-are my parents." _I finished and the man looked at me, impressed. "Actually, I'm not here with my parents."

"Why are you in the marketplace by yourself, lass? Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to hide. Can I? Please?"

He hesitated. "Well, if you want to. Try not to cause any trouble."

I nodded and sat cross-legged next to the man whittling while the man with the hat went to help a customer. "I'm Kyera." I smiled.

"_I'm Bifur."_

_"What are you making, Mister Bifur?" _I asked, looking at the figure.

_"An orc figure. Very popular with the children in the Blue Mountains. Except for those who have actually seen orcs. They know what orcs look and fight like."_ He gazed at the figure wistfully.

I nodded. _"It's an unforgettable experience." _One time, Elladan brought me with him while the elves went to hunt the orc pack. They were terrifiying creatures with distorted faces and spoke in harsh tongues.

Bifur looked at me carefully and his eyes widened as they caught my ears. _"You're an elf!"_

Bofur's head turned from the counter and looked at me. "So you are.." He mused.

"Y-yes. _I'm an elf."_

"_Why do you speak Khuzdul? Why are you here? Who are you?" _Bifur asked rapidly, his knife shaking towards me slightly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kili, Fili, and Thorin burst in.

"Kye!" Fili and Kili ran up to me.

"Y-your majesty!" Bofur bowed.

"Kyera." Thorin looked at me, panting heavily.

Bofur looked at me, half confused, half nervous. "Wh-what's wrong your majesty?"

"Thank you for taking care of the girl, Bifur, Bofur." Thorin nodded, finally catching his breath.

"No problem. But, you do realize she's an-"

"Yes, we are aware. But, please, keep this information private." He looked at the three of us. "Let's go home."

"O-okay. _Bye, Mister Bifur._ Bye, Mister Bofur." I waved and we left the toy shop. _I am so going back there someday._

**What did you think? I thought, maybe if Elrond spoke olden dwarvish, why couldn't Kyera speak Khuzdul? I'm a bit busy and I've got a new idea for a story, but I'll try and keep posting at least 2-3 times a week. Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	4. Life Is Precious

**_Bonjour, bonjour._ Sorry I'm so late posting! My homeroom teacher decided to give us a whole lot of homework plus two tests tommorow. One's in French.**

* * *

**The Night**

**Kyera's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Thorin's words kept ringing in my head. _What if she poisoned it?_

I let the hurt fill me and didn't bother holding back the tears. I heard a soft knock on my door and said a choked, "Come in."

The door creaked open and Thorin came in. He stood at the doorway, looking at me wordlessly.

"Y-yes?" I wiped my eyes trying to hide any evidence that I had been crying and he shook his head.

"Don't try to be tough when you aren't, elf."

"Who says I'm not tough?" I retorted, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He chuckled and a look of ease crossed his expression. "Not in my book, you aren't."

I lowered my eyes and looked away.

He sat on my bed, which lowered at his weight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked if you poisoned it. Of course you wouldn't. But..." He took a ragged sigh. "I've had a bad history with elves."

I nodded and looked at him. His eyes were regretful, without a trace of bitterness. "It's okay." I touched his hand hesitantly.

His big hand enveloped mine and he tilted his head. "Why are you so forgiving?"

**Thorin's POV**

"Because," She replied, playing with my fingers. "If you don't forgive, you will never forget. And if you don't forget, you will never learn to love."

I felt a pang of heartbreak as I heard her simple words. I looked down as her small blonde head and saw a small girl. Not an elf, just a young girl who was lost and never fully loved, yet she found it in her small heart to forgive and forget.

She looked up at me from under her long lashes and, as always, they were soft and full of admiration. I swallowed the guilt and smiled at her, nodding. "Yes, but we are dwarves. We do not simply forgive and forget easily."

She dropped my hand softly and looked down. "Thorin, tell me. Why can't you simply love?"

"What? What do you mean 'I can't love?'" I asked a bit offended. I love Dis, Fili, and Kili just fine.

"Thorin, forget the past. Remember the good times of your life because it only lasts so long. Life is precious..."

"No, you're immortal. You don't have to care much for your own life. You won't age or die."

A wistful smile crossed her face. It was strange to see such a young girl so wise. "I'm _half_-elven, Thorin. If I wanted, I could drop from the face of the earth in less than 125 years. Or sooner. I can choose life of a mortal. There's not much point for my life anyways."

"What happend to life being precious?"

"Yes, life is very precious. When you have something to live for." Tears shined in her eyes as she looked away.

This is what she thought of her life. After all that convincing, all that wisdom. She thought her _own_ life had no use. "It's not true. Your life does have use. Or else Aüle wouldn't have brought you here."

She looked at me, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's kind of you to think that. But, I really... I really don't..."

I sucked a breath through my teeth. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, I can't even convince myself." She replied breezily.

"I'll convince you."

She lowered her eyes, a thoughtful expression on and she nodded. "Okay. Only if I can call you..." She trailed off. "Step-Thorin."

_Step-Thorin. Hmm.. _"Alright." She yawned. It was getting very late. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." She laid down and I pulled the covers to her chin and hesitated for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Step-Thorin." She murmured and closed her eyes.

**Kyera's POV**

"Step-Thorin.." I thought I heard him mutter under his breath just before I drifted off. "I like that..." Or I could've just imagined it...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I rushed a bit, sorry. I promise the next one will be written somewhat better. Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	5. Meanwhile In Rivendell

**Hey! Sorry for the late updates. Short chapter.**

* * *

**In Rivendell, the morning after Kyera escaped.**

**Elrond's POV**

"My Lord!" As I was taking a morning stroll in the garden, Kyera's maid, Iréna, ran up to me.

"Iréna, calm down." She stared at her shoes, her breathing paced. "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

"The princess..." _Kyera?_ "The princess wasn't in her room when I went to check on her." She bit her lip.

"Did you check everywhere?" My youngest daughter tended to wander a lot, climbing trees, hiding in nooks and what not.

"N-not everywhere, but her usually hiding spots. The kitchen, the dining room, her closet, the forest..."

"Well, try looking in other places you've not checked yet." I refused to think the worst.

Iréna looked absolutely distraught, but nodded and scurried off. Just then, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen, came up.

"Good morning, father." They greeted me.

"Why was Iréna in such a rush?" Elrohir yawned.

"Oh, nothing." I say nonchalantly.

"Hey... was is just me, or did anyone else hear... soft.." Elladan tilted his head, brows furrowed. "I don't know how to explain it. They were like soft pitter patters.. kinda of like..."

"Like footsteps?" Arwen blinked tiredly. "I thought it was just me, dreaming. Who would be walking in the castle so late?"

Footsteps.. soft footsteps in the night.. My missing daughter... She wasn't very fond of this place..

"It was... It was Kyera." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, furrowing my brows.

"WHAT?!" They shouted unison. "KYERA'S MISSING?!"

I nodded slowly, looking them each in the eye, letting the dread seep in. "That's why Iréna panicked this morning." Now _I_ could feel the panic rising in my chest. "I didn't realize it Kyera would ever think of leaving Rivendell, but I guess she has. I'm going to send out some guards. Right now." I walked to the front gate, a bit faster than usual.

I walked up to the guard by the gate. "My Lord." The guard bowed his head.

"Where is Gondien?" I asked, impatiently, for the top guard.

"He is out. There seemed to the some orcs that came too close to our boundry lines last night."

_Orcs! _"Why wasn't I told this information?"

"Gondien said he could handle it." The guard looked up. "Here they are now."

I turned to see Gondien, leading about twenty guards all mounted on horses. He slid off the horse and walked towards me, bowing his head. "My Lord."

"Gondien, Kyera went off last night. Do you think you could look over the lands to see if she's gone there?" I asked, the words flowing out rushed, concerned and a bit panicked.

"The princess?" He looked alarmed, trying to make sense of my words. "But, she is merely five!"

I nodded, trying to keep calm. "Which is why I need to go out and search for her."

Gondien nodded firmly. "We will do the best we can."

**Arwen's POV**

The three of us walked in after father's back was nothing but of a speck. The deadly silence was uncomfortable as we walked back into the castle.

"We should've taken better care of her, paid more attention to her." I finally said. My brothers nodded stiffly, both still in shock.

"You know, she used to seem so pesky, hiding and playing, but without her, the castle seems... empty.." Elrohir trailed off, looking at the walls.

"I wouldn't say pesky.. but it's.. really quiet." Elladan replied, upset.

"How... how long do you think it'll take before they find her?" I asked, feeling depressed.

"I don't know..." Elladan's voice sounded so lifeless. Out of the three of us, he was the closest to Kyera.

No one wanted to ask the question that was most likely the answer. _What if she never comes back?_

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	6. Training With A Dwarf

**Okay, I admit, I'm not exactly happy to update. Well, I am, I'm just not excited. I'll try and update more often; I promise. And Kaia; Step-Thorin because I thought it was very cute (for someone like Thorin, anyways) and I couldn't think of something that would suit him (and Dis) and make them sound as a parent.**

* * *

**A Month Later**

**Kyera's POV**

"Dwalin is coming over tommorow morning." Step-Thorin said and the boys cheered.

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili jumped up and down and Fili shared the same excitement.

I looked at both of them, grins wide and eyes bright. I turned my eyes to Step-Thorin questioningly but he only gave a faint smile. I looked over at Step-Dis. She gave the same expression, leaving me clueless.

"Who's Mister Dwalin?" I finally asked, aware that I was pouting just a bit.

"Mister Dwalin is uncle's friend. He teaches us techniques on using swords." Fili picked me up and swung me around, almost slamming me to the wall. Step-Thorin caught me just as Fili's grip slipped and he sighed, putting me down. I steadied myself on the wall, head spinning.

"He's really good at swords, Kye! Almost as good as uncle!" Kili patted my head as if I was his pet. I stuck out my bottom lip even lower. I was _not _his pet.

**Next Morning**

**Thorin's POV**

Suddenly, there was a loud knock, making the little elf jump. She nearly dropping her sword as the boys shouted, "Dwalin!", and dashed down the hall, sheaths in hand, wide grins spread across their faces.

Kyera stayed back, shocked. "Umm..."

I walked beside and patted her back lightly. "Come on." Her spine was rigid and she stood still for a few moments before turning her head up at me.

She stared at me like I was delirious, but nodded. "Okay."

We walked down the hall together, my hand hovering behind her back (in case Dwalin was in a bad mood).

As we reached the end of the hall, Dwalin's voice and laughter could be heard. My body instantly eased, but I kept my hand behind Kyera.

"Stay here till I call for you." I glanced at her.

"Okay." She nodded, looking somewhat relived that she didn't have to meet Dwalin right away.

I walked around the corner, into the foyer. "Ahh, Dwalin." I grinned at the sight of my childhood friend.

"Thorin, it has been long since we've last seen from each other." Dwalin gave a rare smile, looking up from the boys. "Where is Dis?"

"I'm right here!" Dis appeared from behind me with Kyera in tow. "This is-"

Dwalin's smile disappeared and his eyes darkened at the sight of the elf. "An elf."

"Yes, yes, she is an elf." Dis nodded.

"What is an elf doing here?" His voice was just above a growl. Fili and Kili glanced nervously at Dwalin's resentful face.

"Um, we..." Kili mumbled, looking at me for help.

"We adopted her." I finished, suprised at the finality in my voice. Dwalin looked equally suprised, but Dis was practically beaming with joy. "So," I attemped to ease the tension. "How about we do some swordplay today?"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered in unison, running out the door. Kyera followed, shuffling, her sheath dragging on the floor lightly.

Dwalin's eyes followed her till she walked out the door, then darted towards me and Dis. "Adopting an elf?!" he glared daggers at me.

"She's homeless." I heard Dis lie. I stared at her suprised, Dis never lied. "We found her, lost in the marketplace. We're trying to find her parents, but have no luck so far."

"Oh, so it's okay to adopt homeless elves now?" Dwalin asked, still glaring at me.

"It's okay to help them." I snapped, annoyed.

"Do you forget that they betra-"

"NO! I didn't forget!" I roared, cutting him off. Taking a breath, I lowered my voice, trying to calm down. I could feel my blood boiling and my head throbbing a bit. "And she is not homeless, she ran away from home. Her parents don't know she's here. We've had her for around three months."

Dwalin paused thoughtfully, staring at me. "How do you know?"

"How do you know what?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingertips.

"How do you know she hasn't been lying to you?!"

"She wouldn't lie. Not our Kye." Dis whispered. I hadn't realized she had been in the room the whole time we were arguing until now.

He gazed fixatedly at Dis. "And what if she has been lying this whole time? Using you?"

I closed my eyes and counted from three, taking in breaths._ In and out, Thorin, in and out. _I opened my eyes and replied in a neutral tone, "I had thought that, too. I didn't want to adopt the girl, obviously, but Dis wanted to and I couldn't deny a little girl a home, so I said yes. I have never regretted the decision once. You can trust her."

Dwalin grunted once. He stood silently for a while, his face thoughtful. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stood up. "Well," he smiled genuinely. "We mustn't keep the children waiting, then. They must be impatient. If you trust her, Thorin and Dis, so do I."

* * *

**Not much to say.. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	7. A Camping Trip

**Hey! I'm so glad my readers are still here and reviewing! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Three days after training with Dwalin...**

**Kili's POV**

She looked so small, curled up near the fire, in my shirt (which was way too big for her), tight trousers, and oversized boots, the light illuminating her small, pretty face. I heard a cry escape her lips. _What was taking Fili and Uncle so long?_ Kyera started mumbling something I couldn't hear. I crawled towards her, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"It hurts..." She muttered.

"What hurts, Kye?" I stroked her hair, letting the soft golden strands run through my fingers. _It's just a nightmare, I guess._ "I won't let anything hurt you. I'm here and I'll protect you."_ Uncle, Fili,_ I pleaded silently, _hurry back._

The next morning, we walked home. I noticed Kye was silent the whole way back. _Is she limping?_ I thought, staring at her._ No, it's probably just my imagination._

"Kee, maybe next time, you could help Uncle and I gather logs for the fire! I have to warn you though, they're heavy." I love Fili, I do, but sometimes, he would just go on and on about pointless things.

"Yeah," I replied, only half listening. "Maybe I could help, but what about Kye?"

"Kye would be older next year. She can take care of herself."

I had no response to that, so I just bit my tongue as Fili babbled on and on.

We walked through the dwarven village and walked to our cozy home. Uncle knocked and the door swung open immediately, as if Mummy had been standing on the other side of the door, waiting for us.

"My babes!" Mummy kissed us on the head. "How was your trip?"

Fili started prattling about helping Uncle, again. I glanced at Kye, who was fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm tired." She finally looked up. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh, alright love." Mummy nodded and Kyera walked off. "Why don't you three come to the kitchen and I'll make you a meal."

"What about Kye?" I asked. She hadn't eaten much during the three days we've been away.

"I'll bring her a bowl later. She must be really tired, this was her first camping trip after all."

"Oh, okay." I bit my lip and nodded.

Mummy placed a plate of roast pig in front of each of us. It smelled delicious, but I didn't bother tasting it as I quickly chewed and swallowed.

"Kili, what's the rush?" Uncle frowned.

"Nothing, Uncle, I just want to go check on Kye. She's been awfully silent since we've gotten home." I paused. "If that's okay with you." I glanced at Mummy and Fili.

"As long as you've finished your lunch, I don't see any problem with that." Mummy said slowly.

Uncle nodded. "Go ahead."

I hopped off my chair and ran down the hall and to the left hallway, towards Kye's bedroom. Reaching the red-brown door, I knocked softly. _Tap. Tap._ No answer. Maybe she was sleeping, but I thought otherwise. Turning the knob, I pushed open the door, which creaked quietly.

She was wearing her nightgown, laying on the bed, moaning.

"Kye!" I ran to the side of the bed.

Her legs were scraped up and she was bleeding. I touched her hand and she flinched, whimpering. "K-Kee?"

I grasped her hand. It burned like fire. "What happend?" My voice was just above a whisper.

"I... I.. fell down..." She wheezed. "Trying... to catch... a.. pretty... butterfly..."

"A.. a butterfly?!" I stared at her. "Tell me the truth."

She gave a ragged sigh. "I.. I saw... an elf. While... you were... sleeping. I.. climbed... a tree... and I... couldn't get down. I jumped... and I think... I broke my foot... and some of my cuts... might have an infection."

"I'm getting Uncle." I shot out the door before she could object. Running to the kitchen, I shouted, "Kye's hurt! Kye's hurt! Kye's hurt! HURRY!" Then, ran back to the bedroom, planting myself next to Kye.

I heard Uncle's heavy footsteps at the door. He looked over Kye and his strained look told me this was more serious than I thought. Mummy stood behind him, and gasped.

"Dis," I heard Uncle say in a low tone. "Get Oin."

Mummy nodded and hurried off. Uncle walked closer, kneeling next to the bed beside me. In his place, Fili came in, staring in shock. "When... when did this happen?"

"She saw an elf come in our campsite while I was asleep and you were helping Uncle. She had to avoid being seen and the only way was to climb a tree. When he left, she couldn't get down so she jumped. She thinks she broke her leg. Uncle, she has a high fever." I bit my lip. Uncle's tense face was scaring me.

The front door slammed open. "In there, Oin!" Mummy's voice shouted.

Mister Oin was at the doorway. He looked over at Kye, alarmed. "Please go out, everyone. Immediately."

We all walked out to the living room grudgingly.

"Is she going to be okay, Uncle?" I asked, spiritless.

"I.. I don't know." I've never heard Uncle sound so uncertain before.

**Thorin's POV**

We've been sitting for about an hour or so, now. I felt so powerless. That little elf, in that room, might die and I couldn't do a thing about it. I stared at my hands which only reminded me that I could do nothing. So, I glanced at my sister-sons. Kili was beside me, extremely upset. Fili was on the other side, also very upset, but completely silent unlike earlier, where he spoke non-stop. I could only guess Dis was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. I could hear her weeping.

Oin walked in swiftly. "Your majesty, she is all bandaged up. She's broken two ribs and her left leg, she is also running a high fever from infections. I'd suggest she stay in bed for a few weeks, but I don't know how fast elves heal, so two or three weeks should be fine if she's feeling alright."

"Thank you, Oin." I stood up and shook his hand. I took out five gold pieces out and dropped them in his hand.

He stared at the gold in his hand, suprised. "Oh, my King, you don't have to pay me. I-"

"Keep it. You've been of great help today." I paused. "Can we see her?"

Oin bowed lowly, his beard sweeping the floor, bending back up. "Yes," The boys scrambled to their feet at the sound of Oin's approval and ran off, bounding down the hall. "You can, my king. I must be off, now."

I walked Oin to the door. "I shall see you soon, Oin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He waved and walked off.

I closed the door, and hurried to Kyera's room, impatient to see her. As I got to her door, I saw her sitting up, laughing. I felt, instantly, relieved. My eyes traveled down to see she had a cast around her stomach and a cast around her leg. My sister-sons were kneeling beside her bed, chatting happily. Dis was sitting on the end of her bed, smiling, her eyes were red-rimmed, brimming with happy tears.

"Hi, Step-Thorin." The little elf smiled warmly at me. She was okay.

* * *

**I'm a bit scared Kye's turning into a Mary Sue character. :( Any suggestions to make her less 'Mary Sue' like (or if she's even a Mary Sue)? Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	8. Kili's Birthday

**Hi! Well... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Dawn, One Week Later**

**Kyera's POV**

As we finished baking the cake, I grinned at Step-Dis. She smiled back down at me and we tucked it into the oven.

"Go back to bed, Kyera. You woke up early this morning."

I stiffled a yawn and nodded. "Okay." I walked back to the room which Kili, Fili, and I now shared after begging Step-Thorin for a month. I smiled at the sight of the boys, fast asleep.

Snuggling under my own covers, I couldn't wait till Kili saw his cake.

* * *

Step-Dis and Step-Thorin left to get some people to help with Kili's birthday party, leaving Fili to take care of us. We sat in the living room, wondering what to do when we heard Kili's voice float from the bedroom, "I'm nine! I'm nine!"

Fili and I exchanged a glance when he bounded in the living room.

"'Morning Kili." We said simultaneously.

"'Morning." He looked around. "Where's Mummy and Uncle?"

"They went out to-"

"-Buy something for dinner tonight." Fili finished.

"Oh.." Kili's face fell and I felt bad for lying. "I-I'm going to go out and..." He trailed off and walked down the hall. Fili and I exchanged a guilty look as we heard the front door slam.

* * *

"We're ho-ome!" Step-Dis sang as we heard the front door open.

Fili and I stared wide-eyed at each other. _Oh no_, he mouthed.

Step-Thorin opened the door. "Hey, guess what we've brought..." He looked around. "Where's Kili?"

"Uh, Step-Thorin. Kili went out for a walk this afternoon, and he hasn't come back." I said cautiously.

His eyes widened. "Where did he say he was going?"

"We don't know, Uncle." Fili looked distressed.

"Well, we had better hurry and find him." Step-Thorin's face was a perfect mask.

**Kili's POV**

I stared at the big dog who, I could tell by his eyes, reached my chest. "Come here, boy. I won't hurt you" I beckoned to him. His black eyes glittered, his body cloaked in the darkeness of the forest. I heard him whine softly. I took a step closer. "It's okay."

He walked closer to me and I could see in the light, he had tawny fur. I smiled and step even closer to touch his head. He bowed his head at my touch and let me feel his soft fur. "That's right, I won't hurt you."

I rubbed his neck, which was covered in a light layer of dust and dirt, just like the rest of his body._ Was he a stray?_ _Maybe Uncle and Mummy would let me keep him!_ I smiled at the possibility. "C'mon boy, let's go play in the meadow!"

**Dis' POV**

"Kili!" I shouted to the wide forest. "Kili, love! Where are you?" I stomped in the thicket, determined to find my youngest son. I looked high and low, wondering if he fell asleep in a tree. Unlike most dwarves who prefered staying on the ground, Kili was always climbing trees. I wouldn't be suprised if he did fall asleep in one, as he had, a few weeks before. I walked out of the forest, familiar with the pathway. As I walked out, I couldn't help but wonder, _Where did he go? _He loved going to the forgery, where Thorin worked, but never without another person. He was never very fond of the village children. He liked the cliff in the meadow, sitting in the flowers and grass, being so close to nature! I hurried off to the meadow.

**Kili's POV**

"Kili!" I heard Mummy call in my dream. "Kili, are you here?" Wait, I'm not dreaming!

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Mummy! I'm right here!"

"Oh, Kili!" Mummy ran over to me, startling my dog, which I've decided to call Tyke, short for Tykiel. Tyke barked at Mummy and she jumped back, suprised.

"Hey Tyke, calm down." I patted his head soothingly. I turned to look back at Mummy. "This is Tykiel, Mummy. He's been keeping me company all day, while Fili and Kye were busy."

"Kili, we can't have a dog. Where would we keep him?"

"Please Mummy." I widened my eyes and lowered my bottom lip slightly. "Pleeeeeeeease."

She bit her lip, her forehead wrinkling in thought. "Okay, but Kili, you're responsible for him."

"Thank you, Mummy!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing my arms around her. Tyke stood up and stared at Mummy. She bent down slightly and patted his head.

**Fili's POV**

I saw Mummy walk towards us. She had Kili and a large dog in tow. "Let's go home." She said simply, and turned around, leading us in direction of our home.

"Kee," I hissed. "Why do you have a dog with you?"

"His name is Tyke and I brought him to keep me busy." He hissed back.

"Can we keep him?" Kye walked next to the dog, staring into his big eyes.

Kili smiled. "Maybe. Mummy's still deciding and we have to talk to Uncle about this, too."

After we got home and had dinner, we sat in the living room while Mummy and Uncle debated whether to keep Tyke or not. Obviously, no one could resist Kili or Kye's mastered puppy face, so we kept him.

"Oh, thank you, Step-Thorin! Thank you, Step-Dis!" Kye hugged them both. Mummy kissed her forehead and Uncle, awkwardly, hugged her back. She plopped next to me and Tyke jumped on her, slobbering all over her face, making us all laugh.

"Thank you, Mummy! Thank you, Uncle!" Kili and I chorused.

Tyke was big and warm, bringing even more happiness. Maybe another unexpected addition to the family wasn't so bad.

* * *

An hour later, we had Kili's birthday party. There were so many people that we were practically shoulder to shoulder, trying to squeeze in as Kili made a wish. He looked at me, then Kye, then Mummy and Uncle before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Chew classic grape Hubba Bubba! YUUM. What'd you guys think? To be honest, this story is the favourite out of all of mine. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	9. A Fast Forward In Time

**Shit, shit I am so sorry about yesterday! I totally forgot I had posted that chapter already... Well, a fast forward in time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**About 2 years later...**

**Kyera's POV**

It was a beautiful, sunny day as Step-Dis packed food for our picnic. She was humming cheerfully. The house was set in a warm, happy home mood. Even Step-Thorin was whistling, watching us from the living room window as we ran outside, still in our night clothes. As we ran in the grass, I could feel the dew drops making the edge of my nightgown wet, but I couldn't care less. Nothing could spoil our day! We are going hiking, having a picnic, watching the sunset, then coming to our cozy home.

"Okay, come in and eat before your food gets cold. We have to leave soon." Step-Thorin called, but we pretended we couldn't hear him. "Or else we won't be able to go hiking." He added after a minute.

We looked at each other with wide eyes and ran around the house, tumbling through the front door. We must've looked ridiculous; Fili and and Kili were both trying to squeeze through the small door at once, and I stood behind them, wondering whether to push or pull one of them. Just then, Step-Thorin came around the corner and stared at all of us, taking in the scene. I could see him bite the inside of his cheek, trying to keep from laughing. Fili and Kili took no notice of this and kept pushing each other. Then, a rumble of laughter escaped Step-Thorin's lips. His laughter was low and soft, a nice sound actually, which made me wonder why Step-Thorin didn't laugh more often. The boys, suddenly, noticed him standing there. To stop them from embarrasing themselves any longer, I gave one big push, and they both got in, landing on the floor. That made Step-Thorin laugh even harder and he ended up leaning on the wall for support.

"What is all this noise?" Step-Dis came in, follwed by a drowsy-looking Tyke. She looked at Step-Thorin with wide eyes, then at Kili and Fili, who were still sprawled out on the floor, then at me. Where I was still standing outside, observing everything. Tyke came over, licking the boys' faces.

Step-Thorin had finally slowed down to chuckles, his face flushed. "It's fine, Dis. I was just calling them in for breakfast."

She looked at him dubiously. "Mhm.." She looked at the three of us accusingly, as in the W_hat-did-you-do-to-him _look_._

I shrugged, looking back innocently. "We were just coming in for breakfast."

She looked at us again, glancing at the boys, who were finally standing up, at Step-Thorin, whose face was red from laughing too hard and then, me. The "innocent" little girl. She shook her hand, trying to supress a smile, and walked back to the kitchen, with us trailing. As we got closer to the kitchen, I could smell bacon and eggs. _Mmmm... _My stomach was grumbling.

In the kitchen, Step-Dis went back to packing, and the four of us went to the table. The smell of bacon overcame me and I scarfed down my breakfast. I didn't realize was still hot, so it scorched my throat as I swallowed it. "Hot! Hot!" I gulped down a glass of water.

Kili stuck out his tongue teasingly at me. I returned the gesture, giggling. Step-Thorin looked at both of us, smiling. Fili shook his head in mock irritation, smiling cheekily. Then, Step-Dis starts singing a song I didn't recognize. Step-Dis hardly sings, but when she does, it's amazing. Her voice is soft and breezy when she sings, losing it's edge. I watch Step-Thorin close his eyes, listening to his younger sister's beautiful voice echoing in the kitchen. The summer breeze picked up, blowing through the open window and the day seemed too good to be true.

**Kili's POV**

Kye was also so optimistic about things. She didn't even pant while she was hiking, moving easily and gracefully, she only noticed the nature surrounding her. Somehow, it made my heart jump a bit when she caught me staring at her. _But, why would I stare at Kye?_

"Hey, um, Fee." I murmured, nudging my brother.

"Yeah?" He was lying in the grass, watching to scenery above, the sky and the clouds.

"Is it... is it weird when... when a girl catches a boy staring at her?"

He sat up, smirking. "Why? Did a girl catch you staring at her?"

I felt my face flush instantly. "No!"

"Then, why are you blushing?"

"I am not!" But that only made me blush even more.

"Ooooooh." He snickered. "Kee's got a-"

I jumped on him, covering his mouth with both my hands. His muffled laughter came through my hands.

"Kee," Kye came over, pulling me off Fili. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. I could feel the blush creeping back into my face.

Fili looked up, back and forth between me and Kye, then his jaw dropped. He recovered quickly and smiled slyly at me.

* * *

**Once again, I am extremely sorry about yesterday and I'll make sure it won't happen again. **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, **

**Roxxy2020 **

**Xoxo.**


	10. Rivendell, Current Day

**Okay! I'm trying to get back on track right now... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Back in Rivendell, current day.**

**Elladan's POV**

It's been about three years since we've seen Kyera. If she is still alive, she has celebrated her birthday two weeks earlier on June the 19th. I have to admit, I miss my little sister more than anything right now. I wonder where she is dwelling this moment...

I paused, re-reading what I have written in my old leather journal, which I used to practice elvish in. _Father has sent the guards out twenty times or so, visiting different villages near Rivendell. None has seen our lost princess. I have begun to lose hope that we will never find my beloved sister. Even Arwen and Elrohir seem to be taking the loss of Kyera severely. Both are extremely quiet and I could just make out the purple shade below their eyes. Somedays, I think of our little adventures. She would burst into my room while I was writing some scripts and call, "Elladan! Elladan! Let's go on an adventure!" __I would always say, "Yes, of course." and we would go bounding into the forest. I loved my sister dearly and I miss her a lot. I have never told her I loved her, though. I always wonder, if I did, would she have run away... _I stare at the words as they sank in. That's what I have always been pondering, that's what has been nagging me at the back of my mind. That's what-

A knock at the door makes me jump in my chair. I turn to see Elrohir, trying to smile without much sucess. "Hi."

"Hi." I close my notebook.

"It's time for supper."

I nodded. "I'll... I'll be there soon."

**Elrond's POV**

Elrohir came back a few moments later, a tight-lipped smile upon his face as he sat back down in his chair. There was a long, uneasy silence before Arwen spoke up.

"How.. how is he doing?" She asked uncertainly.

"He's not good. He's started writing, I think, in his old notebook. Had it out, open on his desk with a jar of ink and a feather." Elrohir replied tiredly. Elladan has been a hollow shell for the past three years when he realized my youngest daughter wouldn't be coming back, being the closest to her. He withdrew himself to his room for the past week, not eating and sleeping very little, I would suppose.

I sighed, quite tired myself. The guards came back yesterday with no luck in finding Kyera. No one has noticed yet, fortunately, because even before she left, she was always in the forest, refusing to go to meetings outside of Rivendell, therefore out of sight. Where else would she run? The guards have gone to so many places already, without a trace of her. Iréna was worried as well. She cared for Kyera as much as I did. There were footsteps and I looked up to see Elladan.

His hair was unkempt and there were dark shadows of purple under his eyes, which were wild and unfocused. "Good evening, Father, Elrohir, Arwen." He greeted us huskily, sitting down in a chair across from my oldest daughter. He looked completely disheartened, just like the rest of us. The castle had gotten darker, less laughing, less mirth, less noise. Something my youngest daughter had brought and taken with her.

**Arwen's POV**

We eat in silence as the food is brought to us. There is nothing to fill the silent void except for the waterfall. My little sister used to do that, fill the emptiness of the dining room with her laughter and teasing. Now, she is gone, and we may never see her again. We needn't say any of this out loud to understand it. We all know well enough that this table will never be comfortable again without her here, without her to talk and laugh, without her to love us when no one else seems to have to time to.

* * *

**A short heartfelt chapter. :) Hope you liked. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**

**P.S. I'm looking for my first Beta Reader right now and I'm wondering if anyone has a recommendation or wants to read for me? PM me? Thanks!**


	11. The Orc Raid (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Here's a new chappie, but there will be quite a few parts! 4-5, I believe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next week...**

**Kyera's POV**

"Orc raid!" I woke up, rubbing my eyes drowsily. _What are people doing up so early?_ Then, the words registered in my brain. I jumped off my bed, and onto the beds on either side of me, shaking up Kili and Fili who were still sleeping. They both woke up in a flash at my screaming.

"Kye!" The screaming had gotten so loud outside, I could barely make out their voices. "What's going on?!" Kili shouted, desperately trying to overlap the voices.

"Something about an orc raid!" I shouted back.

Fili's face instantly paled and he dashed to the kitchen. We followed closely to see Step-Dis with an axe and sword in each hand. On the table was three small daggers, two bows and two quivers, full of arrows, a silver tinderbox, and a sheath, holding a blade. "What happening, Mummy?" Kili asked loudly. The hysterical screaming was getting louder.

"You have to leave. Now. Go into the caves just off the cliff." She responded, tears filling her eyes.

"Aren't you coming with us, Step-Dis?" I stared at the weapons in her hands. She hated violence of any sort.

"I-I'm afraid not, love." Her voice quivered and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why not?" Fili demanded in a strong voice that would've made Step-Thorin proud. But, Step-Thorin was in a meeting in Ered Luin and would not be back for days.

"You have to leave, I'll distract them. Take your weapons," she glanced at the weapons then back to us. "And go. Don't leave each other behind. I'll find you afterwards. I love you." She kissed us each on the head and we took our weapons. I slung the quiver across my chest and took hold of the bow in my left hand and the dagger in my right.

My eyes blurred at the tears. I turned to glance at Step-Dis. She smiled tearfully and blew me a kiss, just before Kili grabbed my arm and we started running through the forest. Even as we got deeper and deeper, I could smell the blood being spilt by both orc and dwarf. I wrinkled my nose in digust and kept running. By the time we've run for about a tenth of the day, almost to the cliff, the boys need to rest.

I wiped the tears which were running freely down my cheeks. "So, what are we going to do now?" I sniffed.

Kili hugged me. "It's okay. We'll be fine." He whispered.

"Fili?" I turned towards the blond dwarf, who was on his haunches, staring at the ground. I broke away from Kili and walked over, squatting in front of him. He was crying. I scooted closer and hugged him tightly. His arms found their way around me and Kili came over, wrapping each arm around us.

**Thorin's POV**

"My King! There has been an orc raid in the Blue Mountains!" Bofur's voice rang in the room before he was even seen.

My heart froze. Fortunately, my voice still worked. "Get ten horses ready! Bofur, Balin, Oin, Dwalin, Thorbar, Naltil, Farkon, Gruar, you will accompany me." I ordered, immediately.

"If any dirty orc touches those children.." Dwalin growled, his tone deadly.

I stormed out of castle rudely, ignoring the shouts. There were ten horses ready by the time I reached the front gates. I turned to see the nine dwarves, all armed. Farkon tossed me a sheath, which I caught with a grimace. We mounted our horses and rode off into the dawn without a simple good-bye.

**Fili's POV**

We finally reached the cave under the cliff. It was already noon. _Should we go out? _I kept asking myself, unsure.

"Kye," I spoke softly, but my voice echoed down the cold, wet cave. I pulled out the tinderbox. "Can you make a fire?"

The little ball near the entrance uncurled. "Okay." She took the box gingerly and crawled over to the dry wood we managed to find while walking through the forest. She opened the silver box and I watched her slender fingers take a rock the size of her fist. She struck over an over till I saw a spark. She blew softly on the spark and it grew to a flame, which crackled. In the light, I could see her face had tears running down them. There were deep breaths and I turned to see Kili had fallen asleep. He sighed uneasily, twisting and turning. I turned back to see Kye's small, fragile body, racked with sobs. I crawled over and held her tightly, as if to keep her together. "It's okay, it's okay." I murmured.

"It's not okay!" She practically shouted. Lowering her voice, she said, "What if, Fili. What if everything isn't okay?"

**Kili's POV**

A hideous gargling noise woke me up. I blinked open my eyes, annoyed, though my dreams were unpleasant. I looked around to see I was being carried by an orc. On the other side, I could see Fili and Kye being dragged, hands tied to a rope, being lead by another orc. Kye had my cloak on, the hood all the way up, her head bowed. I glanced around to see we were underground.

"Kee," I heard Fili hiss. "We're in a small goblin town." _What are orcs doing in a goblin town?_

"No talking back there." The other orc snarled. "I am Urul and he is Ghoth. You shall get to know us very well..." He said in a lower voice, almost crooning.

* * *

***Dramatic music* Hehe. So, I'm really trying to speed things up now and I might end up posting two chapters a day? :) Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	12. The Orc Raid (Part 2)

**Anyone celebrating Victoria Day? :D**

* * *

**Thorin's POV**

The dwarven town is in ruins. Carcasses of orcs litter the floors of Dis' house. I followed the trail of dark red, almost maroon colored, blood. I smiled, despite the all the gore. My sister, always putting up a fight. Maybe, they did survive. My heart started pounding when I saw the lighter colored blood, mingled with the darker one. Dis' blood. I followed the blood and carcass trails. _One, two, three, four, five, six..._ I follwed the trail into the kitchen, where a dead orc was on top of Dis. I dashed over and pulled it off of her. She coughed out a bit of blood. There was a sword plunged in her chest. I quickly kneeled next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"Dis," I felt the tears and didn't bother stopping them. She took her free hand, and with some effort, wiped away the tears running freely down my cheeks.

"T-take care of them, Thorin," Her voice was so low, we had to lean closer. "Tell them I love them. I love you, my dear brother." Her hand went limp.

"Dis!" I wept, not caring who saw. I wiped away my tears and kissed her forehead. "I promise, Dis, I will find the children and avenge you." I whispered hoarsely.

**Dwalin's POV**

"The children are still alive." Thorin's eyes were red, but we all ignored the fact. There were more important things at the moment.

"Is there any sign of them?" My voice quivered as I tried to control my anger. Those orcs better not have layed a finger on them.

"No. Dis... Dis must have sent them out before... before..." He never bothered finishing. I looked around for Dis. Then, it hit me. Like a brick in the chest. Thorin's sister, my good childhood friend, the daughter of Thrain, mother to Fili, Kili, and Kyera, Dis. Dis was dead.

"May she rest in peace." My brother bowed his head and the rest of us followed, bowing our heads in silence.

"Not now." Thorin's voice cut the silence, his face was a mix of desperation and determination. "The children are lost, but not.. not..."

Bofur and Balin looked at each other and nodded. "Not dead." Balin finished.

**Fili's POV**

Urul grabbed my arm, squeezing, hard. I bit my bottom lip. I will not show him my pain.

"Let go of him!" Kili's small voice echoed in the big, empty room.

Ghoth laughed heinously. "You are very energetic, little dwarf. Let's see how long it lasts." He pulled out a rusty pocketknife, grinning.

"Or else..." Kili's voice faltered. "Or else, you will have to face our Uncle Thorin!"

Ghoth's eyes sparked and Urul drew away from me, looking at each other. "Uncle Thorin? Not the great prince of Erebor? Thorin Oakenshield?" I could hear them mumbling.

Ghoth laughed again, facing us. "Oh, we will have much fun."

**Thorin's POV**

It's pointless. We've searched everywhere. Just as I was about to lose faith, Bofur pointed to the cave in the cliff. "There's a light!' He shouted. There was indeed smoke coming from the cave. Hope swelled in my heart.

We hiked to the cave and I couldn't hide the fact I was completely disappointed in finding nothing. "It's... empty." I searched the floor and found a small purple flower petal. I looked up to see more. "Look. A trail." I pointed to the petals. "Kyera used to love flowers."

"Not 'used to'. She's alive, Thorin. She still does." Dwalin frowned.

"Yes. Right." I nodded.

He lowered his torch. "We need more people." He said in a low voice. "Who knows what could be in there."

**Oin's POV**

"This group," Thorin pointed at Bofur, Dwalin, Thorbar, Gruar and some other dwarves from the village willing to help. "You're with me. This group," He pointed at Naltil, Farkon, me, and some other dwarves. "You're with Balin." He handed Balin a horn. "Blow this when you've found the children." He held a similar one in his other hand. "Are we clear?" All the dwarves nodded in agreement murmuring, "We will get our princes back no matter what."

**Kyera's POV**

They dragged us to an even bigger room. One side of it had a wall of knifes, daggers and blades.

"Dushnikh, we have found the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield." Ghoth and Urul bowed before a pale creature who had his back to us. We could see his back was covered with battle scars from the top to bottom. The creature turned around. It was another orc, but he was paler than the other ones.

"Azog will be most pleased. He has been hunting Thorin Oakenshield for a while now." A loathsome smile spread across his face and he walked in front of Fili, grabbing his chin. "Maybe, we can finally lure him out."

**Fili's POV**

His breath was so bad, I felt like retching, but, we had no breakfast this morning. He moved over to the left, examining Kili. I hissed quietly, but I couldn't move. They have bound our arms to the wall with thick rope. Our weapons lay on the right side of the room. He moved even further left. To Kye. Kili took a sharp breath and I hissed louder. He threw off her hood and I could see the suprise in his eyes.

"An elf?!" The three of them exclaimed. "Why did you bring her?!" Dushnikh glared at them.

Urul and Ghoth stared at her, wide-eyed. "We.. we didn't know she was an elf!" Urul spluttered.

"One of you, take her away, and kill her, you good for nothing oafs."

"But, what if Thorin-"

"Do you know nothing?! He hates elves and their existence, let alone live with one." He spit. "Now, take her away."

Ghoth shuffled over and cut her bonds. "What of her bow and arrows?"

"Burn her body after you kill her and throw it into the fire."

* * *

**A bit dramatic.. oh well. XD Reviews would be appreciated and thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Xoxo.**


	13. The Orc Raid (Part 3)

**God, sorry it's so long. I'll be able to wrap up everything tommorow though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kyera's POV**

As soon as we got out of the room, Ghoth slapped me, hard. I whimpered, grabbing my cheek. He took both my wrists, growling what I assumed were swear words. I could feel the pocketknife hitting my waist as I walked. It was near my backside, hidden by the Kili's cloak. _Soon, Kyera, soon,_ I thought over and over. _After he brings you close to the entrance, pull free a hand and stab him._ I saw a glint of sunlight around the corner. _Now._ Jerking my hand out, he turned around suprised and ready to strike me with his free hand. Instead, I twisted and grabbed my pocketknife and stabbed him mutiple times till he fell. There was blood gushing out of his wound and onto my boots, but I had no time to worry. I ran towards the sunlight and saw a man. He had raven-black hair and a short beard, with red, worried eyes.

**Kili's POV**

"Fee," I whispered. "What if he kills Kye?!"

"He won't if he's smart." Fili's face was tense, his teeth clenched, watching Dushnikh's every move.

"Hmmm..." The orc was looking through his collection, of what it looks like, knives. "This should do..." He bent down and picked up one with a bloody red and black hilt. Walking towards us, he looked at the blade, grinning.

**Dwalin's POV**

Kyera sniffed. "We have to hurry!"

"Shhh," Bofur was carrying her on his back. "We'll find them."

"Where next?" Thorin asked impatiently.

She wiped her eyes. "Down this hall, and to the right, sixth door." She looked down at Bofur. "Mister Bofur, please let me down."

He hesitated then nodded. "Of course."

She slid off his back and drew an arrow to the bow string, pointing it to the floor. She ran next to our King, who was in front of the door, ready to slam into it.

**Fili's POV**

The door was being rammed into. I could hear it starting to crack. The knife put, yet, another slit into my arm. I was already bleeding from my cheeks and both of my arms. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. I wouldn't give him that pleasure. The orc laughed and flicked the knife at Kili, who openly cried out. He had even more cuts than me. Suddenly, armed goblins came from a door behind Urul. I, then, realized why they were here. To ambush Uncle.

**Thorin's POV**

We were outnumbered by about thirty goblins to ten dwarves. "Go!" Dwalin shouted, stabbing a goblin in the neck. "We've got this!"

Taking Kyera's hand, we ran in to see Kili and Fili, bound to the wall, covered in cuts and blood. Then, we see an orc, clapping and laughing. "The great Thorin Oakenshield." He moved so his body blocked my sister-sons.

"Move away. Now." Kyera stepped out from behind me, her arrow pointed at him.

"The elf girl? Didn't Ghoth kill you earlier? Well, no matter, might as well do the job now." He pulled out a different knife from his belt and threw it. The knife hit her in the side of her stomach. A moment before she fell, I heard the arrow sing and hit him just below the throat.

"Kye!" Fili and Kili shouted desperately pulling on their bonds.

**Kili's POV**

"No!" I screamed, watching her fall to her knees. "Kye!"

Uncle walked up to Dushnikh, who was on his knees, coughing out blood. "It's too late to save her." He hacked, half-laughing, half-coughing. "The blade was dipped in a fine poison."

I could see Uncle's deadly glare as he slashed off the orc's head. "Thorin?" Mister Dwalin walked in. His eyes widened as he scanned the room. Uncle came over and cut our bonds. He went over and kneeled next to Kye, picking her up without a word.

**Dwalin's POV**

I watched Thorin wince as he slowly pulled the blade out.

"She's.. she's not.." I couldn't bring myself to say the words. _She's not going to make it._

His eyes were full of agony. "I know." He kissed her forehead gently. "But, I promised."

I took the boys in my arms. They both had tears streaming down their faces. I glanced at their wounds and ripped some cloth from my tunic, pressing on their open wounds. "I know it hurts, boys, but Oin will have you better-"

"No!" Kili cried, ignoring his own wounds. "What's going to happen to Kye?!" I gazed at him. Both of his arms were bleeding as well as his face. His brother was no better.

The girl looked so fragile in Thorin's arms and I couldn't help but feel the pain in my chest. I swallowed my grief and nodded. "She will get better." I felt as if I were lying to them and myself. "She's a strong elf."

**Oin's POV**

Thorin rushed me into a tent right after I appeared at the sound of the horn. "Can you heal her?"

I stared at the broken elf and the two princes, sitting next to her, all three wounded. I had never seen anyone, especially an elf, in such a poor state; the girl had almost translucent skin, bleeding from one of the worst places, the stomach. She was also shivering violently. "I-I have never seen anyone in such a serious condition," I admitted. "But I'll try."

* * *

**I'm still looking for a Beta. Does anyone have a recommendation? God, I was fangirling over Kili in class (period right before lunch!) today and my friend's just, like, staring at me going, "Is this girl on crack?" XD**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	14. The Orc Raid (Part 4, Last Chapter)

**So, this is the last of the Orc Raid. :) Enjoy! (I'm sorry, but there is no elf medicine..)**

* * *

**Bofur's POV**

Dwalin was fidgeting with the hilt of his sword. The princes sat on a log, staring blankly at their bandages. Our King was pacing back and forth, at wits end. They were all silent and the air was tense.

"Why do you all have so little faith in Kyera?" Balin looked at the four.

"We don't." Kili protested quietly, fidgetting with his new brace wrapped around his left arm.

Oin suddenly walked out, looking sullen. "I... I did the best I could.." My heart sank.

"Hello..!" Kyera shuffled out from behind him. "Mister Oin," she winced a bit, "fixed me!"

"Kye!" Fili and Kili shouted in unison, standing up. I could hear Dwalin and Thorin, breathing sighs of relief.

**Kyera's POV**

Truthfully, I wasn't feeling so well. My stomach hurt and walking stirred up a dull throb in my leg, but I needed to assure them I was okay.

"Let's go home." Kili smiled. His arm was in a sling made from a dark blue cloth, his favourite color. "Mummy's waiting for us."

I bit my lip and looked at Step-Thorin. He searched my expression befor shaking his head just slightly. "Oh." My voice came out quiet and strangled. I felt the tears I was trying to hold back. They flooded my eyes, blurring my sight. Step-Dis.. Step-Dis was dead.

"Kye! Kye, why are you crying?" Fili was at my side in an instant. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me; Kili and Fili in confusion, Dwalin, Bofur and Step-Thorin with remorse. My breathing got heavy as I searched their faces. Something inside me broke; I couldn't take it anymore! _I need to get away. I need to go. _I looked up and saw a tree branch that I could easily reach by jumping. I bent a down bit and leaped up, taking hold of the branch and climbing higher and higher, ignoring the pain in my leg. I sat in a fork, surrounded by branches. I could hear them shouting for me to get down, but I just covered my ears and layed on a branch until they stopped. Bofur and the boys stayed in the tent that night. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin went back to find survivors.

**Balin's POV**

There were some survivors left in the village, about a hundred to two hundred by the looks. Fifty-seven were to be buried, two houses to be completely rebuilt, and twenty-one were missing.

"Okay," Thorin called in a loud voice. "We've got our work cut out for us. Let's get started." The dwarves cheered and dispersed, walking off in groups.

"Balin," Thorin turned towards me, his eyes anxious. "I want to go check on-"

"Yes, by all means, go! I'll stay here and help." I nodded.

"Thank you." He rushed onto his horse and the gallops faded as he got farther and farther.

**Thorin's POV**

As I got to the campsite, Kyera was still in her tree, probably fast asleep. I walked up to the tree and half of me wanted to go up while the other half reminded me that dwarves stayed on the ground.

"How hard can climbing a tree be?" I muttered to myself, taking hold of a branch. I kept going up and I could feel the warm summer breeze pick up, rustling the leaves. I finally reached the fork, where she layed, curled up. I carefully lifted her up and she screamed, slamming her small fists against my chest.

"Kyera. Kyera, it's okay." I held her carefully, desperately trying to calm her down without hurting her. "Shh.." She kept thrashing wildly and wouldn't stop. _The nightmares, just like Kili had earlier._ I searched my brain for something -anything- that would help calm her down. _A lullaby._ Then, I remembered one that I used to sing to my sister-sons when they were young. One that runs down in the family. "Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. That pines were roaring o-on the height. The winds were moaning i-in the night. We must away ere break of day, to find our pale, enchanted gold.." I trailed off, kissing her head. She has stopped thrashing and is pressed to my side, her head resting on my fur vest. Then, more song lyrics came to me. "Some folk we never forgive, some kind we never forget. You haven't seen the back of us yet. We'll fight as long as we live."

The elf shifted in my arms, looking at me slowly with big, blue-gray eyes. Her body was shaking slightly as she said, "I like that song, Step-Thorin. The Misty Mountains."

I nodded. "But, when did you wake up?"

"Elves don't sleep that deep.. I woke up when I heard you singing." She closed her eyes and I could see her long lashes. "Some folk we never forgive.. Some kind we never forget..." She sang softly, opening her eyes. They gazed at me sadly, but she was smiling softly.

Then, it strikes me. "No, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." She paused. "Did you see Step-Dis? Before she.. before she.. before she passed?"

I nodded. "She said she loved you three."

Tears flooded her eyes, but she nodded. "I.. I knew she wouldn't make it, though. A magical vision..."

I didn't understand what she said at first, but I slowly pieced it together. A magical vision. The gift that certain elves have. It told her my sister was going to die. I couldn't help but feel furious. "And you didn't tell me?" I snapped.

Her eyes widened. "You were at Ered Luin! I couldn't exactly fly there!" She slids off my lap and to the other side, her back towards me. "And, I had it when we were stuck in that cave!" She paused, adding in a lower, more dangerous tone, "When we were getting captured."

I was at Ered Luin. She was getting her wrists tightly bound together by ropes and being tortured. I blamed her for something she had no control over.

**Kyera's POV**

I get that Step-Thorin feels tense, but I couldn't do anything about it. I could hear him stepping down the tree after what seems like days of uneasy silence. I sighed and lay there till the sun lit the sky. A red dawn.

I climb down the tree unwillingly. I wanted to stay up there for the rest of my life. It would've been better than going home. Sitting at the bottom of the tree, I saw some rustling in the tent and Bofur's head popped out. "C'mon lass, it's cold out there."

I shook my head no, but it was kind of cold.

"C'mon." Bofur stuck out his hand and beckoned for me.

I sighed and hastily made my way in. Kili, Fili, and Step-Thorin were there, sleeping. I sighed and planted myself in a corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I watched Kili twist a bit and he opened his eyes, smiling warmly at me. He opened his arms, inviting me in. I held back for a second, then crawled over. His warm arms enveloped me and though it was strange, it felt right.

* * *

**Ooooh, cute Kili/Kye moment. XD Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	15. Promises

**Hii! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday...**

* * *

**The Funeral**

**Thorin's POV**

I stood at the side of her coffin. I touch her cold cheek and I cursed under my breath. An Erebor princess, my own sister, cannot even have a proper funeral in her own home. _I promise, Dis. I promise I will take care of them and when the grow up, they will live in Erebor. May you rest with our forefathers in peace._ I kissed her forehead, one last time.

**Three Weeks Later**

I sighed as I watched the boys poke at their food. I have to admit though, my cooking is barely edible and tasteless. "Where's Kyera?" The elf hasn't come for supper for two weeks, let alone cook.

"Probably in her bedroom." Fili replied, staring at his food, a blank look on his face.

I sighed again. The elf had moved back to the other room, locking herself in. None of us had seen her for a week and the last time we had, she was broken, sobbing over Dis. After the funeral, she had refused to talk to anyone and when anyone had tried to tell her Dis' death wasn't her fault, a blaze burned in her eyes and she would run off. She hasn't even come out to eat for half a day. If only Dis were here, she could have got the elf to eat. _Dis._ The hurt came back. Dis is dead, as well as Frerin. I was a failure as an older brother.

Kili got up silently and walked off without a word.

**Kyera's POV**

Someone knocked softly on my door and I dried my eyes, sniffing. "Go away..!"

Instead, Kili opened the door. "Hey Kye." His eyes widened at the sight of me.

I gritted my teeth. "I didn't say you could come in."

He walked in and sat beside me, ignoring what I had just said. "Are you okay?"

My bottom lip quivered. How many people have constantly asked me that question? "Go Kili. Leave me alone."

He winced the way I used his full name and the harshness of my voice. "I miss her too, y'know?"

I could feeling the tears pricking my eyes as I whispered, "At least you didn't kill her."

Kili looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Kye, you didn't kill her! For Durin's sake, stop saying that!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks in big drops. I cried and cried, buring my face in his shoulder. After a while, I couldn't cry anymore and I was feeling a lot better. "I'm sorry, it's just that knowing she was going to die... It's..." I mumbled, wiping his shoulder with my sleeve. His shirt, which was once light blue, had navy blue blotches where my tears fell.

His fingers locked around my wrist, stopping me. "It's fine, Kye. Mum's in a happier place now anyways. It wasn't your fault." Leaning closer, he kissed my cheek softly,

**Later That Night**

Kili insisted I sleep with him that night in his and Fili's room, which is why he is practically on top of me right now. His arms and legs are wrapped around me and his chin is rested on my head. I feel as if I'm his pillow. I tried squirming away, but he had an iron grip. If Fili was awake, he didn't even try to help me. If he was asleep, it was probably a coincidence he was chuckling softly.

I finally got away after a few minutes of tickling and squirming. Taking my pillow, I placed it into his empty arms and slipped out of the room. I stood in the hallway, not knowing what else to do. I definitely couldn't go back in there and be suffocated by Kili. I couldn't bother Fili. So, I just strolled around the kitchen and in the hallway. Then, someone grabbed me and swept me into a room. I looked around frantically and recognized Step-Thorin's room, even in the dark.

"Put me down!" I frowned. He was still holding me up.

I heard Step-Thorin's throaty chuckle and I was placed on his bed. "What were you doing, walking around the house?"

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered, uncomfortable. Things have been awkward with Step-Thorin and I lately.

"Right." He sighed and sat beside me. "You miss her, too, don't you?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "I do. A lot.. Step-Thorin, I promise, if I could have told you-"

"I know you would. I'm sorry I blamed you." He lifted me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head. For a while, we listened to each others paced breathing. "It's getting late." He said, breaking the silence. "You should get to bed."

I moved to get up, but he pulled me under his blanket and joined me. It was warm and soft and, I have to admit, better than sleeping next to Kili. I closed my eyes, and.. ORCS! ORCS WERE ATTACKING! THEY TOOK KILI! NO! FILI! I gazed at the biggest one, atop a white warg, battle scars across his wide chest. He started towards me and the warg growled.

"Kyera! Wake up! KYERA!" I opened my eyes to see Step-Thorin.

**Thorin's POV**

The elf's body was shaking violently as she burst into tears. I sat up and placed her on my lap. "Shh.. It's okay.." She was screaming about the bloody orcs.. even weeks after their attack.

"S-Step-Thor-rin, y-you promise you w-won't ever l-leave us?" She looked up at me, still quivering though her tears have stopped.

"I won't leave you. I promise." I kissed her forehead. "Now go back to sleep." As I was about to set her down, she shook her head, clinging on to me.

"Orcs.." She whispered quietly.

"I won't let orcs hurt you. C'mon, go to sleep." I set her down on laid beside her, throwing the covers onto both of us.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**So, bittersweet chapter.. haunted by nightmares.. fun. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**

*****I now have an Ask account! Here's the link: /TheDurinBrosGirl*****


	16. 32 Years Later

**Finally! The story's moving faster and I'm almost up to 'The Unexpected Journey.'**

**I've also made a few accounts for websites.**

**Facebook: The Durin Bros Girl (page) where you can fangirl or talk about fanfics. Lily DurinGirl (person) you can add me and we'll chat.**

**Ask: webbie is ask(ignore these brackets).fm under the name TheDurinBrosGirl (you can ask me personal questions and go anon.)**

* * *

**Rivendell, 32 Dwarf years later (12 normal).**

**Elladan's POV**

It's supper time and it's still quiet. 12 years. This is unbelievable. "Father!" I shouted exasperatedly. "That's it! We are heading to the Blue Mountains tommorow, dwarves or no dwarves."

"Elladan-"

"No." I cut him off, making my voice low and dangerous. I've had enough. I want my little sister back, and I want her back now. I've waited far too long. "Tomorrow."

He sighed and I can see from the corner of my eye, Arwen and Elrohir, shaking their heads disapprovingly at me.

**Blue Mountains, 32 years later, the next day.**

**Kyera's POV**

I was panting after the sword practice with Fili.

"You did good, Kye." Fili nodded.

"And your archery is still amazing as ever." Kili winked playfully at me. "But, still not as good as me." He took picked an apple from the tree, about to eat it but I drew out a bow and pulled back, aiming at the apple. I smiled as I saw the shock register on Kili's face as he stared at the arrow in his apple. But, playing along, he took a bite out of it, as if the arrow wasn't there. "Very good apple." He nodded at me.

I laughed and shook my head. He was never scared and hardly got suprised. "I need to go in and get some rest. And water." I walked around and into the house, ignoring every call till I got my water. As I took a sip, I heard a horn blow and nearly choked. It sounded so familar. Like Rivendell. I shoved the sword into my belt and ran into our room, picking up my pack and shoved all my clean and dirty clothes in. I looked at the flask in my hand and shoved that in too. "It's the horn of Rivendell!" I shout loudly, so they could hear me.

I ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where Fili and Kili are standing, frozen. "Take this," Kili handed me his quiver and bow. He never allowed anyone but me to touch it.

"Kee.." I stared at the bow.

Fili passed me his throwing knife. "This too."

Step-Thorin ran in. "Go Kyera." He shoved a piece of cloth into my pack and hugged me, kissing my hair like when I was young. "Stay safe."

Fili and Kili both hugged and kissed me cheeks. "Stay safe." They echoed hollowly. Kili smiled at me sadly. I could see the tears in his eyes. I looked back at him before I running out of the house and into in the backyard, ducking into the forest.

**Thorin's POV**

A loud knocking came right after Kyera had run out. I ran towards the door, to find Elrond and one of his twin sons, Elladan. I glared at them. "Yes?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, we've come to see if you have seen my youngest daughter, Kyera." Elrond asked calmly.

"No," I replied, coldly. "We have not even been aware if you had a daughter."

He pursed his lips. "Well, we do. And she is very fond of dwarves. If you happen to see her, please tell us."

"Do you mind if we check your house?" Elladan interrupted.

I hissed under my breath. "Of course not."

They walked in and looked around. He was genuinely disappointed to see she wasn't here. _He must be the brother whom actually cares much about her. _My sister-sons glared at the elves intruding our house.

"Well, she's not here, thank you for letting us in. Now, we must be off. Good-bye." They turned towards the front door and walked away.

Kyera's probably deep in the forest right now. Where could she be?

**Kyera's POV**

I have been wandering this forest for six hours. It is starting to get dark and I climb the sturdiest looking tree nearest to me. Feeling curious, I pulled out the cloth that Step-Thorin had given to me. Unfolding the cloth, there it was a beautiful red-brown wood, just like Kili's fiddle. On it was engraved, _To Kyera. From Step-Thorin. I love you, my little_ _elf_. A new, hand carven bow.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. XD Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	17. Meeting The Wizard

**Hey! Second chapter today! I might stop here because everything's moving pretty fast now! :)**

* * *

**6 Years Later**

**Kyera's POV**

As I trudged through the woods, weary from being deprived of sleep for two weeks of non-stop trekking, I used the last ounce of my energy to climb up a tall tree, only to fall back down. I moaned and decided to stay there for the night.

The next morning, I felt a lot better, after getting some sleep. But, I opened my eyes to see three orcs, mounted on wargs, a few feet away, observing me. Instinctively, I clutched my bow tightly and grabbed an arrow. The orcs chuckled and came closer, cornering me.

"Look what we have here." The biggest orc dropped from his warg and laughed. His face was grotesque, like other orcs, with one of his eyes scratched out and a big scar on his left cheek, but he looked somewhat familar. "An elf, all alone..."

I drew back instantly, only to bump back into the tree and give myself a headache. I stared up at them, frozen. I could easily take down one or two of them at once, but the third one would kill me at where I stood. So, my best defence for now, until someone could somehow hear or see us, would be to glare at them.

"Aw, look at that, how adorable. The little helpless elf is glaring at us." One of them brought his hand to my face and brushed my face with his finger. If he had actually cleansed himself, I would've bit his finger off but orcs, do not and will never, take a bath. So I slapped his hand away. "Feisty one, isn't she, Urul?" _Urul. That sounds vaguely familar... _I growled lowly, extremely mad at myself for not climbing the tree again last night.

The orc, Urul the largest one, took my neck in his hand and lifted me up effortlessly, and brought me close to his face. "We shall get to know each other very well," he bellowed, laughing. His breath reeked of blood and rotting flesh, which only brought the memory back stronger. This was the orc that tied my wrists together, the one that Step-Thorin had, supposedly, killed.

He set me down and kicked me, as if I were a scruffy, unwanted mutt. "Get her tied up, we're havin' some fun tonight, boys."

**The Torturing**

I stood at the tree, my arms and legs tied. Urul stood before me and his eyes went up and down my body, as if thinking of where to cut, which is probably exactly what he was doing.

"Do you remember me, little elf?" His eyes gleamed. My eyes widened. He did recognize me. "Ah, so you do. You were young then and Dushnikh didn't let me finish you, but now he isn't here and I have you all to myself now." He drew out a rusty knife that had a purple tinge that I've learned to recognize over the years.

I hissed in pain as the knife pierced my skin and the poison came in contact with my flesh. The poison burned worse than fire. "Ready to tell me where your precious "family" is? Still in the Blue Mountains?"

"No." I lied, making my voice as firm as I could. "They've left years ago."

"And left you here? Didn't care enough to bring you with them?"

I forced tears to come to my eyes.

"Ah," the blade grazed my chin. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you.." I felt my chin start to burn.

After an hour of torturing, Urul got bored and left me, still tied, dropping the blade at my feet. Good thing too, because me knees started wobbling and my legs gave away. The ropes tugged my wrists at the weight of me. I turned to see the ropes around my wrists were soaked in blood. Bending down a bit, I could see the droplets of my blood mingled with the dust and dirt next to the rusty knife. Just as my vision blurred, I saw a blob of gray moving quickly. It was holding a staff, I think.

Even in my dreams, I wasn't asleep, merely in a blur, trapped in my own mind. The scenes kept replaying in my head; when I was young, Urul and Ghoth, dragging us through the caves, just a few minutes or hours ago, where Urul was slashing away at my cheeks and arms. I could almost feel the poison, burning me again.

I couldn't move. _The poison had probably paralyzed me. _I concluded and I blinked open my eyes. The gray blob I saw earlier turned out to be an old man in a gray robe-like gown and a pointed gray hat with a long bushy white beard and matching eyebrows. He was bending down, sliting the orcs throats in their sleep silently. His sky-blue eyes turned to me and the corners wrinkled as he smiled at me kindly.

**Gandalf's POV**

The elf girl didn't move. She stood there pinned to the tree and stared at me. She was a tad bit short for an elf, but slender. Her waist-length dark blonde hair was dirty and her gray-blue eyes were wide with terror and suprise. Her pale skin was an unhealthy, ashy color. Unlike most elves, or women altogether, she wore a big, faded blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up, tight dark brown trousers and worn leather boots. I moved closer, but she still didn't move or flinch, for that matter. I walked closer and saw her wrists were bleeding and she had wounds all over her arms and both her cheeks. Her blood was jewel-red, and was still dripping from her wrists. The wounds were purplish, already infected. I glanced at the ground beneath her feet to find a rusty blade next to a pool of blood. I picked up the blade and saw the same purple tinge. It was poisoned. I used it to cut her binds and she fell to the floor, still frozen. "Ow." I heard her mutter. The poison must have paralyzed her body.

I picked her up and propped her up against the tree. "Sorry there. I'm Gandalf the Gray."

"I'm.. I'm K-Kyera." She winced as if talking caused her pain, which it probably did.

"I will be right back and tend to your wounds." I got a glimpse of her body and reminded myself to collect the proper leaves Lord Elrond had introduced to me. Poisonous if not prepared properly. "Holler if someone happens to find you."

I walked off into the woods, picking up my pace. She could die from her wounds if I didn't hurry.

**Kyera's POV**

Gandalf hurried into the forest, leaving me back to my thoughts. _I wish I could move... Maybe I could be some use to him. But then again, he said 'Gandalf the Gray' meaning he was a wizard. What could a small elf, like myself, do for a wizard? Actually, he's tending to my wounds._ I sighed, making my lungs burn. Everything hurt. Everything. Gandalf came back with a handful of green leaves, wood, and a small pot that seemed to be full of water. I could hear the sloshing from hear as he stepped closer to me. _Where did he get the pot from? _He set down the wood and a flame flickered from his finger. Touching the wood softly, the flames licked up the wood, burning quickly. He threw the leaves into the pot and set it over the fire.

"So, how are you feeling, Kyera?"

"I-I'm feeling alright." I croaked, my throat sore.

We talked a bit until he glanced at the pot and seemed satisfied, setting it onto the floor. He produced a cloth from some where in his gown and dipped it into the green water and pulled it out, unaffected by the heat. He dabbed at my cheek softly. I hissed. The leaves burn, too.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me sadly. "But, this will draw out the poison and heal your wounds faster."

"Okay." I tried nodding, but my neck was still paralyzed.

Gandalf tended to each and every wound that night, and slowly, I could feel my stiff, aching limbs come back to life.

* * *

**Well.. reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	18. Travelling with Gandalf

**Hiiiii! :D Have you liked my page on Facebook yet? If you haven't, like it _now_ for pure _awesomeness_!: The Durin Bros Girl**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Kyera's POV**

I blinked open my eyes, expecting the wizard to have left me, but there he was; bent over, poking at the pot above the fire. I sat up and he turned around, hearing the rustling of leaves. "Good morning." He smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning." I streched, feeling my arms throbbing with a dull ache.

"How are you feeling?" This question took me aback. I didn't know how I felt. I wasn't sad, but I wasn't happy either. My arms didn't hurt badly, but they certainly did hurt. I was just... numb. Numb all over.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"You don't know?" He studied me. "Well, you're in an okay spot to travel. May I ask, where are you going?"

I shrugged, feeling the sharp pain shoot through my shoulder. "I.. I don't live anywhere. I'm a traveller. An outcast."

"But...? Where did you live?"

Suddenly, worry shot through me as I couldn't remember where I was from. I could vaguely recall beautiful dawns and waterfalls, but no more. Did I always live with dwarves? "I'm.. I'm not sure.." My mind was blank.

His brows furrowed. "Have you always traveled by yourself?"

"For a few years, yes. But, I lived with dwarves for most my life." I could remember Fili, Kili and Step-Thorin, clear as daylight, as if I had only left yesterday. Pain shot through me, and this time, it broke my heart.

"Dwarves?" Gandalf's bushy eyes popped straight up, his blue eyes widening curiously.

"Yes, dwarves. My family came looking for me." Yes, I could remember the horns... that day. The horns of..? The horns of Rivendell! Yes! I lived in Rivendell, but what family did I belong to?

"So, you ran away to keep from being seen be your real family?" He asked, the shock wearing off.

"Yes," I answered unsurely, "I believe so.."

"You've forgotten?" He asked, suprised again. He must be very easy to suprise, because I've done it countless times, all in one morn.

I sighed, feeling a bit impatient and hungry. I hadn't eaten for three or five days, which ever I wasn't not sure. My stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, I think it should be done." Gandalf took a big leaf and placed something red-ish on it. It didn't look very appealing, even to my growling stomach. He held it by the edges and placed it in front of me. "I know elves usually eat vegetables only, but this was all I could find."

I poked at the meat with a tentative finger. It was hot, but I didn't mind. Bringing my finger to my lips, I licked it. It didn't taste bad, but I didn't like it. I still ate it anyways. After I was done, I caught Gandalf gazing at me curiously.

**Gandalf's POV**

This was a strange elf indeed. Her eyes were glazed, she had dark rings under her eyes, her hair flopped dully and she looked distressed. How had this happened? When was the last time she had interacted with a human? I vowed silently to stay with her till she had, at least, looked normal. Wouldn't want her to turn into Gollum.

I stood up and she followed me obediantly as we walked through the forest. I tried striking up a couple of conversations, which she answered in dull, monotone-like voices. Every now and then, she would sigh and tears would fill her eyes, bringing them to life, but she blinked them back furiously, as if to refuse to let a sliver of emotion escape her mask.

I sighed and gave up after a week. She seemed sad and unwilling to open up to me. "Kyera," I tried a different approach. "What was your life like, before you ran off on your own?"

Suddenly, it seems I have broken through her wall as her eyes shined bright. "It was great! My adopted uncle used to show us how to use a sword and my friends would show me new techniques and how to shoot arrows and..." Tears filled her eyes. "I miss them. A lot. I just wish I didn't have to leave so soon." They spilled over her lashes and she tried to blink them back with no luck.

**Kyera's POV**

Then, as my tears fell, I started remembering. I was a princess of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían. I was a half-elven girl who ran away from home at four. I glanced at Gandalf, finally seeing him for who he was; a kind wizard who has listened and tried to get me to remember whom I was. "Thank you." I managed, barely whispering. _Why did I even leave Rivendell? Of course Daddy, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen loved me. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Daddy. _

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "You've remembered."

I nodded. "And I must stay away from my true home. I've caused too much trouble to return, I'm afraid."

He looked at me solemnly, the smile fading. "There will never be too much trouble that you cannot face. You've survived one of the deadliest poisons that I have only seen in books, for Aüle's sake, and you cannot face your own family? That is absurd."

"You don't understand." I mumbled twisting a piece of my wheat colored hair with a forefinger. "My family is different. I am no commoner."

* * *

**Oooooo. 'Kaay! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	19. Reunited

**Hey! I just looked online and I'm so late but Amanda Bynes smokes?! What happend to my favourite 'Easy A' and 'She's the Man' actress?! She... UGH! What're those cheek piercings for?! :'( I want my old Amanda back!**

* * *

**Gandalf's POV**

Not a commoner? She didn't look of royal blood. "..What family are you from?"

She gave me a long look of dread then whispered one name. "Elrond."

I studied her again, but saw a princess this time, with long dark blonde hair, slender elven body hidden by a big shirt, blue-gray eyes that shined brightly, fair skin and soft, graceful movements. Then, I recognized the resemblance: she looked like Lady Celebrian. "Do you want me to take you back to-"

"No!" She screamed, covering her ears. "Forget it! I'm never going back there!"

I stared at her, suprised. Just a moment ago, there was a small elf who seemed mute and now, there was a young woman, furious at me. "Then where are you going to stay?" I asked evenly, trying to stay patient. I have a meeting in Ered Luin in less than eight months and it would take, at least, half a year to get there on horse. I didn't have a horse, so I can't afford to waste anymore time.

This seemed to take her off guard. "I'll be fine on my own. But, I only have four arrows left..."

"I can fix that." I muttered a simple spell under my breath and tapped the quiver with my wand. The arrows glowed silver for a moment before returning to normal. "This spell will give you endless arrows... sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" She looked at them dubiously.

"After you shoot them, they'll disappear and re-appear in your quiver. Go ahead. Try it out." I nodded.

She set the quiver onto the ground and took one of the arrows and aimed towards a narrow tree. Letting the arrow go, I watched as the arrow flew the long distance and pierced the tree. _Amazing aim. _After a moment or two, the arrow disappeared. She glanced down and there they were; all four arrows. "Thank you." She nodded and swung the quiver over her chest.

"I must take my leave. I'm sorry." I added after seeing her face. "I have to go to a meeting and I'm quite late already, I'm afraid."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be fine. Thank you for accompanying me, Gandalf the Gray. I hope we meet again."

"As do I." After a second thought, I hugged her. "Stay safe. Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." I whispered, unintentionally, realizing they came from the bottom of my heart and I meant each and every word as I muttered them. _May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky._

******33 Years Later**

**Kili's POV**

"Hey.. Fee.. Do you think.. do you think we'll ever see Kye again?" I asked, twitching a bit. "Her birthday's.. today."

My brother looked at me sadly. "You think she would make it this long?"

I bit my lip. "I- I don't know."

"She might've died long ago.. and we wouldn't even had known, Kee." Fili handed me my sword.

A rush of emotion passed me. "Don't say that!"

"Kee, face it! When Kye left, she was still so.. so young. You think she would've have lasted?"

"Does that mean you want her to die?!" I shout, enraged. "Does that mean you have no faith in her and thought that she would've died anyways?"

We stand there for a while, the silence tense before Fili looks out into the backyard. "I never said that... She was like a little sister. I loved her, too."

**Kyera's POV**

My 74th birthday just passed a week ago. I was walking through the forest in the dark, until I heard a deep voice call out, "Who's there?" One voice asked.

"Step out. Now." The other voice commanded in a steadier tone. I gasped. I thought I had been quiet enough. "Out. Now." They repeated. I guess not.

I sighed and hesitantly, began wading through the bushes, wondering what I would find. The voice definitely didn't belong to a goblin or an orc. I stepped out, my head bowed and kept my eyes trained on the ground. I heard gasps and murmuring. "Kye?" The deep voices faltered.

_No, don't get your hopes up. It couldn't be. _I looked up and there they were, one lowering his arrow, his eyes darting all over me, the other with a long blonde mane, gazing at me curiously. "Kee. Fee." I breathed, my eyes filling with tears as Kili wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He had stubble now and his dark hair was just below shoulder-length, but his warm eyes were still there, the color of dark chocolate. "No.. I can't be... Is it really you?" I said in between loud sobs. "I-I'm sorry I ever left. I missed you two so much."

"Kye..? Is- is that really you?"

"Fee.." I breathed, my eyes widening and I pulled away from Kili. He's done his hair in numerous braids and his moustache hung in two braids, also. I looked at Kili then Fili and back again. They both looked looked so different and for a moment, time froze and I remembered when we were all younger.. I flung myself into Fili's arms and the tears came back at the familiar scent.

"Shh," His breath was hot in my hair. "It's alright. Don't be sorry. I'm here now. We're all here."

I looked at him with wet eyes, "Who's we?"

He smiled and they both took my hands, dragging me a bit further into the bushes and there they were; the dwarves from my childhood, Step-Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Balin and Dwalin, all looking back at me with wonder.

All of the dwarves hugged me, each sounding overjoyed. "Lass," Bofur kissed my head. "We're very glad to see you again..." He trailed off, his smile fading a bit. He shook his head, nearly whacking me with one of his braids as a tear ran down his cheek which he quickly swiped away with the back of his hand. Most of them hugged me tightly, nearly squeezing me to death. Especially Dwalin. Our reunion was short and happy but some of them had tears running down their cheeks. _Why did they seem so upset?_

The last dwarf I reached was Step-Thorin. He looked down at me then hugged me so tightly, I could hardly breathe. I felt a drop of water touch my head and Step-Thorin's voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. "We thought you were dead." I could hear my own heart beating loudly in my ears. _Dead?_ "Am I dreaming?" His grip tightened, as if I would somehow disappear.

"No," I said faintly. "You're not dreaming. I'm alive. But not for long." I can see black spots dancing before my eyes.

He stepped back, letting me go instantly, making me stumble a bit at the suddeness, only to be caught by Kili. Then, I noticed they had set camp here and a fire was crackling. Sitting under a tree, was Gandalf, smoking a pipe, a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm still a bit upset... Well.. reviews would be appreciated and I'm glad people are still following, favoriting, and reviewing! You rock! :D Xoxo.**


	20. Scaring The Hobbit

**Hi! I think this is where I last left off! Hurrah! But this also means my posts are going to be less often.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gandalf's POV**

I saw Kyera glance at me with wide eyes. At first, they were shocked, but then, turned questioning. I shook my head slightly and smiled, confirming I hadn't told her parents of her whereabouts. She took a breath and let it out in a deep, relieved sigh as the dwarves swarmed around her. I looked away, having questions of my own. _Had she spent her life with the dwarves of Erebor? Why would Thorin allow that? _I was suprised when Thorin had wrapped his arms around the elf's thin waist. He usually detested elves. This wasn't a normal elf at all... I saw Bilbo, out of the corner of my eye, looking at Kyera curiously,

**Kili's POV**

I stepped back reluctantly, giving her some space. I was sort of scared that if I let go, she would disappear into thin air or that I was just dreaming and she wasn't real. But, as I let go, she didn't disappear. Instead, I saw a beautiful young woman with long dark blonde hair, wide gray-blue eyes fringed with impossibly long lashes, small pink lips, the smell of the forest, and smudges of dirt on her face, in the place where my childhood friend (that I felt completely devoted to) used to be. I blinked again, trying to remember how she looked when we was younger; with below shoulder-length hair, a small smile always playing on her lips, chubbier cheeks and the smell of a sweet jasmine flower. She still had a faint smile painted on her lips. I just wanted to grab her and hug her tight and kiss her, all at once, right there and then.

"I missed you, Kee." She whispered so lowly, I could hardly hear. Her unbearably sweet words almost made me want to squeeze her again. I couldn't bear to lose her again.

Uncle cleared his throat and the dwarves all turned to look at him. "Mister Baggins," he looked at the hobbit, "this is Kyera. Kyera, this is Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello," Kyera chirped, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Mister Baggins. Kyera, at your service." She curtsied.

"H-hello. B-Bilbo Baggins, at y-yours." He mumbled, his head bending up to see her.

She tilted her head questioningly at Bilbo. "Are you scared of me?"

His eyes widened as big as the buttons on his vest. "No, no of course not! But... aren't you an elf?" He glanced at Uncle cautiously. Was he scared Uncle wouldn't approve?

"Well, yes, I am an elf." She replied patiently.

He blinked confusedly, looking between Kye, Uncle, and me. "Umm, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, very nice to meet you too, Bilbo." Even though their meeting was brief, it was awkward and uneasy for the halfling.

**Later In The Night**

I felt someone shaking me. "Wha- hmmm.. uh-?" I mumbled, sitting up. It was dark but I could make out the slender silhouette, shoulders hunched, head tucked in slightly. "K-Kye..?"

"Kee.. I-I'm so so-orry.." She sniffled, hiccuping.

"Sorry for what?!" I stare at her. "You don't have anything-"

"You thought I was dead, Kee." She whispered lowly, cutting me off. "You all did."

"No, Kye, it's just that-" I try to say.

"_Dead_." Her voice nears hysteria. "I shouldn't have let you think that. I should've sent some sort of letter; something to tell you that I was still alive."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "Kye, please, it's not your fault. Don't.."

She sniffs. "B-but... I-it.."

"No." I say. "Just, no Kye. Stop it. We all love you and we're glad your back so stop. It's a blessing that we've actually met again."

"A blessing?" She rubs her eye, turning her head towards the wizard. "Or magic?"

* * *

**Kyera's POV**

"Uh- I guess you could share a horse with me." Kili said, his cheeks a bit red.

I could feel my face burn. "Are you sure there are no more ponies?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get on." Fili grinned and held his palms upwards.

I stepped on his hands uneasily, he boosted me up and I plopped on the horse in front of Kili. His hands found its way to the reins and we were off.

* * *

"What was that?" The hobbit asked as we heard the cries of orcs.

"Orcs.." Kili murmured.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo ran over, alarmed. Thorin's head jerked and he sat up, alert.

"Throat cutters," Fili replied. "There'll be dozens of 'em out there. The lowlands are crawling with 'em."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili added. "Quick and quiet, no screams... Just lots of blood."

I shivered at the thought and Fili quickly wrapped a protective arm around me. Bilbo turned to look out and the boys shared a quick laugh, only to be cut off by Thorin.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin stood up and strolled over to the ledge. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didnt mean anything by it." Kili looked away.

"No, you didn't." Thorin said, his voice turning deep and deadly. "You know nothing of the world."

"Don't mind him," Balin walked over with a sad smile upon his face. "Thorin has more cause than most... to hate orcs." He explained how Azog has beheaded Thrór and vowed to wipe out the line of Durin. We all looked at Thorin, and for that moment, I realized what he had actually been through.

"And the pale orc," Bilbo, who had been quiet for the time, looked at Balin. "What happend to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin answered with disgust. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

"Orcs.." I whispered. "The pale orc..."

* * *

**Well, the boys seemed to have forgotten about their own Orc Raid.. How about we refresh their memory? *Evil smile*.. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	21. Three Stupid Trolls

**I am so sorry! My internet's been down since Monday then my teacher announced our huge, unexpected math exam. See what I did there? 'Unexpected'? Ahahahahahaha. Horrible joke, sorry, lol *cough cough*. Anyways, here's the next chappie. **

** Zizi, I'll be sure to check out your fanfic and sorry for updating so late/ *Laughs* I've just checked out your fanfic page and I'm honoured to see that you've also named one of your characters Kyera :)**

** AsMadAsMurdock & swfan101, yes, Kye is going to Rivendell with the dwarves**

* * *

**Kyera's POV**

It was raining a ton this morning when we woke and it's still raining right now! I looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. "Don't worry Kye, it'll stop soon." Kili reassured me. I leaned a bit to the side and I could see Bofur looked at his pipe glumly. The hobbit was looking none too comfortable in his soaked shirt and trousers either.

"Hey, Mister Gandalf," Dori spoke up. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Once again, the hobbit had spoken after a short period of observance.

"Are there what?" The Grey wizard asked without turning.

"Are there wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blues'.." He paused in thought. "You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, apparently interested.

"That would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf answered with a smile.

"Is he a great wizard... Or is he more like you?" I nearly laughed. A very blunt way to put it, Bilbo, very blunt.

Gandalf turned his head, slightly offended. "I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals than others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east; and a good thing, too, for evil will always find a foot hold in this world."

* * *

We finally reach stop for a rest. The land had many boulders and there was a nearly collasped home, standing on four wooden poles.

Thorin turned and looked at us. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, Kyera, look after the horses."

I want to protest, but Kili slips off the horse, reaches up and lifts me off. I cross my arms across my chest and sigh before taking Ori's horse.

"Make sure you stay with them." Thorin adds as the dwarves get off and hand the reins to the boys and I.

"'Make sure you stay with them.'" Kili mimics in Thorin's deep tone and we laugh.

"What did you say, Kili?" Thorin turned.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and continued taking hold of the reins.

"Good. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.." I turn and frown. "Hey, Fee, I only counted thirteen horses..."

He laughs. "Have your counting skills gone down? Of course there are fourteen. One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thir-..teen...? This.. can't be.."

"Hey," Kili walked over. "What's wrong?"

"We're missing.." Fili and I exchanged a look. "We're missing two ponies. Bongo and Daisy.."

"What..?" Kili laughed nervously. "Stop joking."

When our expressions didn't change, his skin paled. "W-what? How?"

"Look," I ran over to where a tree had fallen. "It must've been something big.."

I heard soft footsteps and turned. Bilbo was struggling to hold three bowls in his arms as he held two with one and tried to thrust one in Fili's arms. When Fili stood frozen, he thrust again. "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the horses.." Kili replied his eyes not leaving the fallen tree.

"Only..-" I take a bowl from Bilbo's arms. "There are.."

"We've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued. "We had fifteen.. Now there's.."

"Fourteen."

* * *

We walked through the ponies. "Daisy and Bongo are missing," Kili reported, a grim look on his face.

"Well, that's not.. that's not good." Bilbo was still holding the bloody bowls, laughing nervously at the fallen tree. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Ah, no," Fili answered quickly. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Ah, look, something- something big uprooted these trees." He answered nervously. I nearly sighed in exasperation. _Tell us something we don't know!_

"That's what we we were thinking," Kili replied patiently.

"Something very big... possibly dangerous." He froze in thought.

"Hey," Fili looked out. "There's a light. Over here." He beckoned. "Stay down." I nearly pounced on him as Kili and I ran over.

We could hear disgusting sounds of coughing, spewing, and laughing.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked and I shook my head, sighing. The hobbit was so naive.

"Trolls," Kili answered and jumped over the fallen log, racing to hide behind a tree, Fili ahead of him. I wasn't too far behind. Just then, we saw a troll, carrying a pony in each arm. Bilbo nearly spilled stew on me as he ran in behind me.

"Dirty troll." I mutter and Kili breathed, "No kidding. They _were_ stealing our horses," in agreement.

"He's got Magla and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed quietly. I looked a bit lower to see the bowls of stew and shook my head. "I think we've got to do something!"

"Yes," Kili agreed. "You should!" He pushed Bilbo on the other side and switched spots. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you."

"Uh, Kili, I don't think-" Bilbo and I exchanged a worried look.

"Kye, Bilbo, trust us. It'll be perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili pushed him into the opening and we dashed for the company.

"Are you sure," I ducked under a branch. "We can leave him like that? What if he gets caught?"

"We'll get back in no time!" Kili answered. "How much trouble could one little hobbit get into, anyways?"

* * *

"Are there more of you fellas hidin' where you shouldn't?" The troll asked, dangling Bilbo upside down.

"Perfectly safe, Kili, _perfectly safe_." I muttered to the dwarf sarcastically.

"No!" Bilbo replied tightly.

"He's lying," another troll accused. "Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

Kili gave me a wink, dashed out and swung his sword. It came in contact with the the troll's calf, making the it squeal. _Oh the irony, _I thought with a smirk and drew out my sword. Kili took another swing and shouted, "Drop him!"

"You what?" The troll asked, ignoring his injured companion.

"I said, 'drop him.'" Kili said in a lower voice.

The troll grinned and tossed Bilbo across the camp. Once he had landed in Kili's arms, we charged out and I swung with all my might into one of their knees. To my delight, it squeaked and tried to stomp on me. I easily dodged and stabbed it's foot. _Damn these giant trolls, _I thought looking over to see Kili had gotten up again.

But, because of our numbers, the trolls were all squealing in pain. I looked over to see Bilbo, sneaking over to the horses. He beckoned me over. I ducked across the camp. "Bilbo, not now! The horses can wait!"

"No they can't! We have to get them!" He said in a determined voice. "We can use your blade."

I bit my lip. "Fine. Hurry." I gave him my sword. "And be careful!"

I growled as I had not brought my bow with me, so I hurried next to Bilbo, who was cutting the rope determinedly.

"Hurry Bilbo!" I urged. The rope had one thread left and then it snapped. I pulled open the door and the horses went running. "Happy now?" I asked, taking the sword. Then someone or something lifted me!

I turned to see a troll had me by the hood, the two others holding the hobbit by arms and legs. The company all stopped. "Bilbo! Kye!" Thorin pulled Kili back.

"Lighten down your arms," the troll commanded. "Or we'll rip theirs off."

I cursed under my breath as Thorin threw down his sword, followed by the rest of the dwarves.

* * *

"Don't bother cooking 'em! Let's just sit on 'em, squash 'em into jelly." The trolls had half of us bagged in huge sacks, the other half tied to a spit. It threw me across the camp next to Kili and I hit Fili in the face.

"Sorry, Fee," I called to the dwarf below me.

"That's alright." He mumbled back as I tried to squirm away.

"What are we gonna do?" I looked at Kili, forlorn. "We're all gonna get eaten!"

Kili smiled at me weakly. "We're going to be fine, Kye."

"How do you-"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no, but-"

Thorin kicked us both on the head, cutting me off. "Stop it, you two. Not now." His eyes were watching the trolls every move. They were talking about how to _cook_ us.

"Wait," Bilbo shouted. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them," Dori cried from the spit. "They're half-wits!"

"What does that make us?" Bofur cried back.

_What does that make us indeed, Bofur..?_ I thought, half-smirking, partly horrified.

* * *

**So, I thought this chapter was long so I cut it off and plus, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting (I haven't finished). Reviews would be appreciated. Xoxo.**


	22. Author's Note: Postings

Hey guys. I'm having some internet/computer issues right now and I won't be posting anytime soon (a few weeks, maybe even a month or two), but I'll let you know as soon as I can start posting more regularly.


	23. Another Author's Note

Oh my God, I'm so sorry. My friend is so amazing, she's letting me on her PC right now while my laptop is being fixed. Urrrrg! This is so frustrating! It turns out it might take a bit longer than they thought so that probably means 2-3 months? Worry not, I'm still writing and will send a chapter your way ASAP. Sorry to keep y'all waiting and I will absotootly do my best. Xoxo.

P.S. For all the Avengers fans, I'm also starting one, maybe two, fanfics for that section (Movies).


End file.
